Glass Doll
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Boneka porselen miliknya akan hidup saat jam berdentang tepat pukul 12 tengah malam, hingga sebelum matahari terbit. Hampir 1 tahun Kris Wu memilikinya, dan selama itu ia dan boneka kesayangannya terlibat di dalam sebuah rasa, dan bersama menemukan resep ramuan untuk mematahkan kutukan boneka tersebut./Kristao/with little bit curcol author (TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN! NO EDIT) [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Glass Doll**

 _©Skylar.K_

 _ **Kristao**_

 _ **Fantasy. Drama. Romance**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam kuno berukuran sedang yang berdiri di sudut Ruang Tengah baru saja berderik monoton ketika detik jarum jam yang berwarna keemasan terus bergerak dan bersuara layaknya ular derik. Pukul 11.50 pm, hampir tengah malam. Di antara hembusan angin musim gugur yang melolong diluar sana, suasana di kediman mewah ini terasa begitu mencekam dan kaku. Bukanlah hal yang aneh, karena pemiliknya sendiri tak berkeinginan untuk membuat suasana rumahnya lebih santai.

Karena lihat saja pada keseluruhan interior dan properti disana, tak ubahnya seperti rumah bangsawan Eropa yang memiliki citarasa tinggi dengan segala sesuatu hal yang bernilai seni tinggi. Mulai dari karya Van Gogh yang tergantung indah, beberapa porselen dari China yang tak terkira harganya, seperangkat meja kursi berbahan kayu nomor satu, bentangan permadani sehalus sutra dan sampai kulit Harimau asli, _chandelier_ yang di datangkan langsung dari dataran Eropa, dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan setiap ruangan di rumah mewah itu memiliki tema tersendiri.

Jelas sekali jika sang pemilik berasal dari seseorang dengan kedudukan sosial yang sangat tinggi. Tidak ada kata lain yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan rumah berlantai 4 tersebut selain kata 'megah'. Benar-benar megah, bahkan saat proses pembangunannya saja melibatkan beberapa _desaigner_ sekaligus. Dan hunian megah nan mewah seperti ini pastinya membuat siapa saja akan menerka-nerka jika pemiliknya adalah seseorang yang sempurna. Dari segi visual tentunya.

Dan pemilik rumah bak Istana ini memanglah seperti itu. Seperti yang di bayangkan oleh sebagian besar orang yang melihat rumah tersebut. Meyakini jika pemilik rumah menakjubkan itu adalah seseorang yang menyerupai Pangeran.

Tidaklah berlebihan jika mereka membayangkan hal tersebut. Karena memang meski orang-orang yang berada di lingkungan tersebut sudah beberapa kali melihat pemilik rumah itu. Dan memang sosoknya seperti Pangeran, dan nilai plusnya adalah pria itu selalu tersenyum ramah jika ada yang menyapanya ketika hendak masuk ke dalam halaman rumah. Pria itu selalu datang dengan mengenakkan stelan khas pria kantoran, pakaiannya tentu terlihat mahal dan berkelas, di tambah sangat pas di tubuh tinggi tegapnya yang membuat para wanita akan berteriak histeris.

Semua yang ada pada sosok pria itu sangat sempurna. Mereka mengakuinya.

Biasanya rumah selayaknya Istana seperti itu selalu memiliki ruangan lain yang di rahasiakan atau yang sifatnya sangat amat pribadi, dan rumah itu tentu saja memilikinya. Di _desaign_ khusus oleh si pemilik, meski letaknya yang tersembunyi, namun ruangan tersebut hanya dapat di masuki dengan akses khusus. Yang perlu di ketahui adalah jika pria pemilik rumah itu hampir 90% menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan tersebut. Entah itu untuk bekerja, ataupun bersantai untuk menikmati segelas kopi yang di seduh langsung melalui _coffee maker_.

Mengingat hari telah sangat larut, bisa di tebak jika pria itu kini berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Karena ia tidak akan pernah sedetik pun ingin melewatkan waktunya diluar ruangan itu. Dan sebenarnya cukup aneh, dari sekian banyak ruangan di rumah bak Istana itu, ia hanya menginginkan ruangan tersebut sebagai destinasi terakhirnya setelah jam kerja usai. Dan rute untuk sampai ke ruangan tersebut tidaklah sulit untuk di temukan.

Setiap hari, pria tampan itu hanya perlu melewati lorong yang dindingnya bergelantungan karya Van Gogh dan beberapa karya dari pelukis Dunia lainnya, lorong yang terhampar sebuah karpet berearna hitam sebagai alasnya, kemudian berbelok ke kanan, melewati Ruang Tamu menuju ke lift yang terletak di salah satu sudut, dan menekan tombol angka 3. Hanya beberapa detik kotak metal itu akan membawa siapapun yang berada di dalamnya, dengan suara dentingan maka itu tandanya telah sampai di lantai yang di tuju.

Lift tersebut akan membawanya langsung memasuki kamarnya yang luas di lantai tersebut. Pria itu akan lebih dulu meletakkan jas serta tas kerjanya, dan tanpa ingin berlama-lama di dalam sangkar emasnya, ia akan melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju lemari pakaian besar yang tertanam di dalam dinding. Di dalam lemari berbahan kayu nomor satu itu berfungsi selayaknya lemari, namun yang membedakannya adalah sebuah _sliding door_ berwarna buram yang menghubungkan kamar dengan area lain di rumahnya

Menelisik ke bagian dalam lemari, terdapat sebuah tangga yang menuju keatas. Di temani cahaya temaram dari lampu-lampu elektrik yang menggantung di bagian atas dinding, cukup memberi penerangan bagi siapa saka yang melaluinya. Tangga itu berujung pada sebuah pintu besi dengan alat identifikasi berupa tombol-tombol angka, pendeteksi retina dan sensor yang akan memindai tubuh siapapun yang akan masuk. Dan jika data pemindaian itu tak sesuai dengan data pemilik, maka alarm akan berbunyi.

Dengan suara pintu yang bergeser otomatis ketika data tersebut di terima oleh alat pendeteksi menandakan jika ruangan di baliknya siap untuk di nikmati.

Semua akan berpikiran jika ruangan itu penuh dengam barang berharga, seperti brankas, perhiasan, dokumen-dokumen penting, atau bahkan benda buruan Polisi yang tak semestinya di simpan. Tapi semua itu salah, ruangan itu hanya sebuah perpustakaan yang cukup besar dengan rak-rak lemari tinggi yang terisi banyak buku, dan di bagian tengahnya terdapat satu set sofa empuk yang berukuran lebih besar berwarna merah darah, beralaskan permadani lembut hasil _hand made_ yang langsung di datangkan dari Turki. Kemudian meja kaca yang elegan, berikut dengan lemari penyimpan wine, lalu beberapa guci yang berada di beberapa sudut perpustakaan itu, dan yang sedikit tidak nyambung adalah keberadaan beberapa kanvas yang tertutup kain putih dan ditata berjajar di sisi ruangan yang lain.

Jika di lihat-lihat lebih lagi, tidak ada barang berharga di perpustakaan itu, hanya benda membosankan bernama buku yang mungkin jumlahnya mencapai angka 300 lebih. Lalu kenapa ruangan membaca ini memiliki pengamanan yang luar biasa? Apakah hal itu hanya obsesi si pemilik?

Ah tidak. Bukan seperti itu.

Pasang mata baik-baik, tepat di hadapan set sofa disana, di dekat dinding, di depan sebuah lukisan seseorang berpakaian serba putih dengan kelopak mata terpejam, bibir kissable yang kemerahan membentuk seulas senyum tipis, mencium setangkai carnelian merah, dan terdapat mahkota bunga yang tersemat diatas surai hitamnya yang pekat. Lukisan itu terasa begitu hidup dan menjadi poin penting bagi ruangan ini. Karena jika tidak, lukisan sebesar itu tidak akan di letakkan tepat di bagian tengah ruangan dan menghadap ke set sofa.

Tepat di depan lukisan, terlihat 2 lemari wine yang terbuat dari material kayu yang berpelitur dan di cat mengkilat, dan di antara kedua lemari wine itulah terdapat sebuah boneka porselen seukuran manusia normal, yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan lukisan di belakangnya.

Boneka itu mengenakkan _t-shirt_ hitam dan _jeans rebell_ senada, sementara bagian rambutnya berwarna keperakan. Dan keseluruhan dari _look_ nya itu masih bagian dari porselen yang mengkilat ketika di tempa cahaya lampu _LED_ yang hemat daya di ruang baca itu. Yang bukan berarti sang pemilik terlalu aneh sampai-sampai memakaikan pakaian pada bonekanya. Boneka porselen itu terlalu sempurna jika di katakakan sebagai boneka. Terlalu mirip dengan manusia, dan terlalu memanusiakan boneka.

Si pria pemilik sejak tadi berkutat dengan sebuah kemoceng berbahan bulu-bulu halus berkualitas tinggi serta kain lap berwarna putih yang sesekali di gunakannya untuk membersihkan detail lekukan boneka yang tak terjangkau oleh bulu-bulu kemoceng yang berwarna indah selayaknya burung merak.

Pria itu bersulur pirang gelap, bertubuh tinggi tegap yang di balut kemeja putih yang mencetak sempurna tubuhnya, dan celana hitam linen lembut yang membungkus kaki panjangnya. Auburn gelapnya yang tajam memperhatikan tiap lekukan boneka dengan amat serius, sesekali alis tebalnya menukik ketika melihat adanya serpihan debu yang masih saja nakal hinggap disana. Dan ia melakukannya seolah tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada membersihkan boneka porselennya itu.

Ia akan melakukannya sendiri. Selama ini, setelah hampir satu tahun setelah mendapatkan boneka tersebut dari sebuah toko barang-barang antik yang tak sengaja di temukannya saat tiba-tiba mobil yang di kendarainya mogok di wilayah yang tak di kenalinya.

Tak perlu asisten atau petugas bersih-bersih profesional yang banyak di tawarkan saat ini. Atau yang biasa di sebut _nanny_.

Untuk yang satu ini, ia akan melakukannya sendiri meski tulang-tulang di tubuhnya hampir rontok karena terlalu lelah. Bahkan jika ia harus tidak tidur semalaman, ia tetap akan melakukannya. Karena hanya saat malam hari dan menjelang tengah malam ia dapat melakukan hal ini.

Pria berdagu lancip itu menilik jam tangan mahalnya, melihat detak jarum jam ramping yang masih setia berdetak. Beberapa menit lagi akan sampai tengah malam yang di nantinya.

Namanya Yi Fan, berkrbangsaan Vancouver - Kanada, dan masih berdarah China. Menguasai 4 bahasa, yaitu; Inggris, China, Korea, dan Kanton. Namun ia lebih senang di panggil Kris, karena selama ini ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Vancouver atau di Korea, dan hanya sesekali pulang ke China, itupun jika pekerjaannya tidak terlalu banyak.

Jemrinya yang kurus panjang dengan teliti membersihkan debu di tiap lekukan wajah boneka porselennya, mendekatkan matanya pada wajah tanpa cacat sang boneka berupa menawan yang di belinya dengan harga cukup masuk akal mengingat ukuran dan bahan pembuatannya. Sesekali ia meniup bagian yang masih berdebu itu dan kembali menyapukan kain lap yang di apit 2 jemari kurus tangan kanannya.

Usapan lembut bagai memperlakukan seorang gadis, gerakannya begitu terarah dan penuh perasaan. Seolah boneka porselen itu adalah pujaan hatinya, dan ia tidak ingin menyakiti sang boneka dengan mengusap terlalu kasar pada permukaannya. Dan karena tinggi sang boneka hanya berjarak 5cm lebih pendek dari dirinya, maka si tampan Kris harus sedikit menunduk ketika menabrakkan _auburn_ nya dengan _black pearl_ sang boneka yang indah. Berkilauan layaknya permata.

Ia gunakan jemari panjang kurusnya untuk mengusap wajah mulus porselen sang boneka. Terasa dingin di ujung jemarinya, dari kelopak mata, turun ke kantung mata yang terdapat bayang-bayang samar, beranjak turun ke pipi tirusnya yang tergaris indah dengan garis rahang yang kuat, di padu hidung menjulang, serta belah bibir kemerahan yang berbentuk unik. Tampak tegas namun tetap feminin. Entah bagaimana sang pembuat menciptakan boneka porselen ini, karena karyanya lebih dari kata sempurna.

 _ **Ding!**_

Tepat pukul 12 tengah malam.

Suara dentang jam antik berbentuk kotak seperti rumah burung yang berada di sisi perpustakaan yang lain, menarik sudut bibir plum Kris menjadi sebuah seringai kecil. Kelereng _auburn_ nya bergulir teratur menekuni wajah boneka di hadapannya, meskipun harus sedikit menunduk karena perbedaan tinggi, ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan. Padahal ia sudah berdiri disana sekitar 30 menit.

 _Black pearl_ porselen yang dingin itu bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya yang berbulu mata lentik. Mengerjap lucu, dan tepat memandang ke dalam _auburn_ Kris yang sudah lebih dulu menghujam masuk ke dalam kelereng hitamnya.

Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, masih mengerjap lucu, ia menggulirkan manik hitamnya ke sudut mata, melirik jari panjang Kris yang berada di pipinya. Mengusap lembut, dan kemudian senyum menawan itu tercetak di bibir plum Kris.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membahagiakan _Master_?" suaranya sungguh indah. Ringan dan lembut, meski terdengar getaran khas pria, tapi suara itu sangat sempurna dengan wajah tampannya yang feminin.

Krisーyang di sebutnya _Master_ ーmenghilangkan seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya dan mengangguk. Ia menarik kembali tangannya yang berada di pipi sang boneka dan memasukannya dengan _cool_ di saku celana. Dan Kris suka saat manik hitam itu tertuju intens pada dirinya. Suka hanya dirinya yang harus di tatapam oleh manik kembar yang indah itu.

Boneka porselen itu mengerjap, tersenyum, bahkan bernafas. Tubuh kaku dan dinginnya berubah menjadi hangat dan lembut.

Ia hidup.

Tepat pada jam 12 tengah malam.

Kris tahu sejak minggu pertama ia membeli boneka tersebut.

 _Well_ , bukan boneka sebenarnya. Pemuda dengan sulur lembut berwarna keperakan itu memang seorang manusia adanya. Sebuah kutukan lah yang membuatnya rela menjalani sebagian besar hidup dan waktunya menjadi Boneka. Dan jika tengah malam tiba, ia akan kembali menjadi manusia hingga matahari terbit.

Persis seperti dongeng, atau mungkin cerita fiksi fantasy murahan. Tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Boneka porselen yang mencuri perhatian dan hati Kris itu bernama, tentu saja. Dan ia senang setelah sekian lama 'hidup' dengan kutukan, ada yang memanggilnya kembali dengan namaー

"Tao" suara _baritone_ Kris memecah keheningan. Membuat si boneka yang manis dan sedang merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku itu berhenti mengulet, dan kembali menatap tepat pada _auburn_ si pria.

"Uhm?" matanya berkilauan lugu, serta bibir _kissable_ yang meliuk lucu. Mengundang siapa saja untuk mencicipi _kelopak peach_ segar itu.

Dan Kris melakukannya. Mengecup _kelopak_ segar nan kenyal itu dengan sepenuh hati.

 _ **Cup**_

Taoーsi boneka porselen layaknya _barbie_ ーmengerjapkan kelopak indahnya lucu, menatap bingung ke dalam _auburn_ Kris yang berkilat-kilat. Pria tampan bersulur pirang gelap itu tersenyum miring, meraih tangan Tao yang terkulai dan menempelkannya di salah satu pipinya.

"Dari 24 jam sehari, aku hanya bisa benar-benar bertemu denganmu selama 6 jam saja" Kris berujar rendah. Tao melengkungkan bibirnya manis.

"Kutukan ini benar-benar merepotkan _master_ , aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf" suara indahnya kembali mendengung jernih.

"Sangat tidak adil. Tapi _hey_ , bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak memanggilku _master_?"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, tampak berpikir, dan akhirnya kembali memandang manik gelap Kris yang hangat. "Lalu aku harus memanggil apa?"

"Kris, Yi Fan, _gege_ , apa saja. Banyak panggilan selain _master_ "

"Memang ada yang salah dengan panggilan _master_?"

"Tentu saja salah. Kau memanggilku _master_ seperti kau ini adalah _slave_ "

" _Slave_?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Kris terkekeh kecil, menggenggam lembut tangan Tao yang masih terasa agak dingin.

"Apa kau ini benar-benar penyihir? Kenapa kau polos sekali _huh_?" jemari kurus Kris bergerak mencubit pipi tirus Tao yang cukup gembil. Menariknya gemas.

"Uuhh~ aku benar-benar penyihir! Biar ku tunjukan!" Tao memberengut lucu, dan berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Kris dari pipinya. Dan si tampan itu terkekeh, kemudian mengusak sulur keperakan Tao yang lembut.

Tao penyihir. Itu benar. Dan Kris mengetahuinya sejak pertama kali saat _bonekanya_ bertransformasi menjadi manusia saat tengah malam.

Mengejutkan? Tentu saja. Bahkan Kris sempat berpikir untuk mengembalikan boneka porselen tersebut ke tokonya, tapi ia urungkan ketika malam-mal berikutnya Tao selalu menemaninya jika harus lembut. Dan pemuda yang tidak di ketahui usianya itu bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru saja melihat Dunia. Sangat kekanakan dan cukup berisik. Dan anehnya Kris menikmati melihat tingkah Tao yang menggemaskan layaknya bocah berusia 7 tahun itu.

Tak mengherankan. Jika di ingat saat Tao bercerita perihal bagaimana ia bisa terkena kutukan. Pemuda manis itu _hidup_ sebagai boneka tak terhitung lamanya. Sejak berabad-abad yang lalu hingga peredaran penyihir punah dan zaman menjadi modern. Pantas jika saat ia bangun, ia tak mengenali akan Dunia yang di tempatinya. Alasan itulah yang membuat Tao seperti bocah 7 tahun yang selalu penasaran dan selalu ingin tahu tentang hal yang tak di ketahuinya. Dan Kris mengajari dan memberitahu banyak hal yang membuat ikatan di antara mereka tercipta secara alami.

"Iya-iya aku percaya, simpan saja tenagamu untuk beristirahat. Kau bilang tubuhmu pegal ' _kan_?"

"Uhm" Tao mengangguk kecil.

"Ayo duduk" Kris mengamit jemari lentik Tao diantara jemari kurusnya, membimbing si boneka kearah sofa super empuk yang tersedia disana.

Tao mendartkan pantatnya dengan nyaman diatas sofa berwarna merah darah, sementara Kris meletakkan kemoceng bulu merak dan kain lap yang terselip di ketiak kanannya keatas meja kaca, lalu beranjak menuju lemari _wine_. Membawa sebuah botol berwarna gelap dan 2 buah gelas kristal berkaki panjang yang kurus, ia tersenyum simpul pada Tao yang terus memperhatikannya, dan setelah membuka penutup botolnya, ia menuangkan secara adil cairan merah keunguan ke dalam 2 gelas diatas meja.

" _Wine_? _Master_ berniat mabuk? Bukankah banyak pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan?" pertanyaan lugu dengan wajah polos ala Tao itu membuat Kris meringis kecil. Tergesa meletakkan botol wine nya diatas meja kaca, dan menimbulkan bunyi _tuk!_ yang cukup keras.

Si tampan berdarah campuran itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping kanan Tao, mengecup gemas pipinya, lalu memangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Pemuda dengan bayang-bayang hitam di bawah matanya itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, dengan bibir mengerucut super imut dan menggemaskan.

"Jangan memanggilku _master_ , sudah berapa kali ku bilang? Panggil aku _gege_ atau Kris"

Tao menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. "Tidak mau" meski polos dan lugu, ia cukup keras kepala.

"Jadi kau mau ku cium tanpa ampun semalaman penuh begitu?"

Tao menyipitkan matanya. " _Master_ selalu melakukannya setiap malam, jadi kenapa aku harus takut?"

"Kau ini ya, benar-benar..." Kris tak benar-benar marah, tentu saja. Ia hanya gemas dengan sifat keras kepala si penyihir.

Karena sejujurnya ia dapat bertingkah lebih keras kepala di banding Tao.

Sebenarnya Tao memiliki alasan mengapa ia lebih senang memanggil Kris dengan panggilan _Master_ yang memang terasa menggelikan dan janggal di telinga pria bermarga Wu itu. Karena Kris banyak membantunya belajar akan Dunia modern yang sama sekali aneh untuknya, dan rela membagi waktu lemburnya untuk sekedar mengajari berbagai hal baru, yang membuatnya tak lagi _buta_ dan bertingkah norak. Ia masih ingat betul saat pertama kalinya ia _bangun_ karena Kris tak sengaja membuka segelnya, dan dirinya sangat heboh melihat alat pendingin ruangan dan menganggap jika Kris adalah penyihir hebat dan berada di tingkat yang lebih tinggu darinya.

Dan hal itu sangat memalukan jika di ingat-ingat lagi.

Kris memilih untuk tidak membuang waktu dengan memperdebatkan panggilan untuknya, dan lebih memilih untuk memberikan salah satu gelas kristal pada Tao. Karena jika perdebatan itu terus berlanjut, waktunya untuk bersama penyihir seksi itu akan lebih cepat usai. Dan ia tidak akan rela, karena baginya menunggu malam betikutnya selalu terasa lama.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Tao mencecap rasa aneh _wine_ , tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa berpura-pura menikmati. Karena Kris selalu tertawa melihat wajah mencebik Tao yang lucu. Tapi Kris selalu bisa memaksa Tao untuk menghabiskan jatahnya.

"Soal ramuan yang kau ceritakan padaku beberapa bulan yang lalu, kurasa aku berhasil mendapatkan resep ramuan itu" ujar Kris, meletakkan gelas kristalnya diatas meja dan menatap Tao lembut. Pemuda itu menatapnya kaget.

"Sungguh? _Master_ menemukannya?" Tao menggoyang-nggoyangkan tangan Kris yang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Si tampan mengangguk.

"Kau bilang hal terakhir yang kau ingat saat kutukan itu di jatuhkan padamu, kau berada di Transylvania ' _kan_?"

"Iya!" Tao mengangguk kuat.

"Kebetulan aku memiliki relasi disana dan dia keturunan asli pribumi. Berita baiknya, salah satu Nenek Moyangnya dulu adalah penyihir yang cukup tersohor. Dan dia bilang dia memiliki beberapa barang peninggalan, aku sudah memintanya untuk mencari tahu sesuatu tentang ramuan itu dan dia memiliki buku ramuan"

"Sungguh? Benarkah?"

"Dia bilang akan segera menjadikan buku itu dalam bentuk data dan akan segera dia _e-mail_ kalau sudah selesai"

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat bukunya _master_!" wajah manis itu tampak berseri dengan manik hitam yang berkilauan.

"Aku juga Taozi" Kris mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh sulur lembut keperakanTaoーboneka porselen kesayangannya.

Si tampan itu mendorong bagian bawah gelas kristal di genggaman Tao, meminta agar pemuda itu kembali menegak _wine_ nya. Dan Tao tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, lagipula saat inu hatinya sedang senang karena pemberitahuan Kris yang sangat tak terduga itu. Memikirkan untuk melihat isi dari buku yang di maksut itu saja sudah membuatnya senang, bagaimana jika dirinya sudah membaca langsung resep ramuan itu? Oh, sungguh. Dirinya sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari itu datang.

Dan saking senangnya ia, Tao sampai melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal saat ini. Cairan merah keunguan di dalam gelas kristalnya telah berpindah ke dalam lambungnya dan tak tersisa setetes pun. Sudah bisa di tebak jika saat ini wajah manis itu berubah memerah khas orang mabuk, tapi percayalah, penyihir sepertinya tidak mudah mabuk sebenarnya. Hanya saja tubuhnya akan bergerak diluar kendali, dengan kesadaran yang masih penuh.

Aneh, memang.

Dan Kris memanfaatkan hal itu dengan sangat baik. Karena saat Tao menghabiskan _wine_ ataupun minuman beralkohol lainnya, pemuda itu akan lebih mudah di manfaatkan. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak mabuk.

"Taozi" Kris memanggil dengan suara rendah, meraih pinggang ramping Tao yang tertutup _t-shirt_ hitam. Pemuda manis yang sedang mengangkat gelas kristalnya tinggi-tinggi dengan lidah terjulur ke depan ituーberusaha mendapatkan tetes terakhir _wine_ meski faktanya gelas itu telah kosongーmenoleh dengan wajah memerah dan binar lugu di kedua manik _black pearl_ nya.

"Ada apa _master_?" suaranya terdengar agak sengau dan serak. Hal itu membuat Kris mengumpat dalam hati.

Setelah segelas _wine_ , menikmati kudapan manis bukan pilihan yang salah bukan?

Terlebih jika kudapan itu sendiri lah yang memanggil untuk di nikmati.

" _Master_?" panggilan penuh tanda tanya, begitu pula sorot matanya. Satu tangan Tao yang bebas menyentuh pipi Kris, dan berpindah ke dahinya. Mengecek apakah pria tampan itu baik-baik saja.

Semakin membuat si Milyarder tampan mengeram dalam hati dengan mata tertutup. Namun hembusan nafas hangat yang semakin dekat dan sentuhan lembut di wajahnya membuat otak kanannya tak bekerja dengan baik. Kenyataannya otak kirinya lah yang saat ini lebih mendominasi. Hingga terpaan hangat nafas menyapu wajahnya seiring dengan dahi yang saling menempel.

" _Master_?"

Cukup sudah.

Kris menyerbu maju dengam bibir yang dengan akurat mendarat di bibir _kissable_ kemerahan Tao. Merebahkan tubuh ramping pemuda itu diatas sofa super empuk dengan Kris berada diatasnya, menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan di sisi tubuh Tao, bibirnya bergerak atraktif mengklaim _kelopak_ kenyal itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

" _Master_..." Tao memanggil dengan wajah semakin memerah, sesaat Kris menjauhkan bibirnya.

 _Auburn_ gelapnya menerobos masuk ke dalam _black pearl_ berkilau yang menatapnya dengan sorot yang sarat akan keluguan. Belah bibir mereka masih bersentuhan, dan daging tak bertulang berwarna merah muda milik Kris terjulur menjilat permukaan bibir merah Tao. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang bebas di sekitar leher Kris, dan membalas tiap pagutan di bibirnya.

Si tampan pemilik sulur pirang gelap itu menggigit lembut bibir bawah Tao, menyesapnya sepenuh hati sembari meraih kedua tangan Tao yang bersarang di lehernya. Perlahan ia menyematkan jemari mereka ke dalam sebuah genggaman hangat, yang kini berada di sisi kepala si penyihir boneka. Ciuman hangat dengan ritme yang terjaga, tanpa harus menjadikannya sebuah nafsu atau gairah.

Kris bukan laki-laki brengsek yang akan selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ia pria dengan pendidikan tinggi dan ajaran tata krama yang luar biasa, dan menyerang seseorang tanpa meminta persetujuan lebih dulu adalah bukan _style_ nya. Dan meski Tao sudah tergolong cukup lama menemaninya, Kris sama sekali belum memkirkan untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh.

Hanya ciuman-ciuman lembut nan hangat yang selama ini di berikannya. Dan Tao adalah penyihir lugu yang manis, menyukainya karena menurutnya ciuman adalah hal yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Karena sebenarnya hampir setiap malam _kelopak peach_ nya akan di sentuh oleh bibir plum Kris.

Entah bagaimana selama ini Kris dapat mengendalikan diri dengan makhluk manis yang bibirnya dibuat bengkak sepanjang malam, dengan wajah memerah yang menggemaskan, dan nafas putus-putus akibat kegiatan mari berkecup mereka. Belum lagi tatapan sendu sarat akan keluguan yang terpancar dari manik _black pearl_ kembarnya yang indah.

Krid bersumpah. Melihat Tao memerah dan terengah di bawah tubuhnya adalah pemandangan yang paling indah saat ini. Mendorong sisi lain dirinya yang tak ingin berkompromi, namun dapat ia kendalikan meski harus berusaha mati-matian. Asal suara indah itu tak lagi menggodanya.

Ciuman yang kesekian kali berkahir. Kris akan melepas belah _peach_ kenyal itu saat pasokan oksigen telah menipis, dan kembali membungkamnya saat bibir itu terbuka untuk meraup oksigen.

" _Master_ tahu apa yang selama ini ku pikirkan?" suara indah nan sengau itu kembali menggelitik dasar hati Kris yang sensitif.

 _ **Cup**_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" pertanyaan singkat setelah sebuah kecupan ringan.

"Aku berpikir, seandainya bukan _Master_ yang membeliku di toko antik itu, kira-kira aku akan dibeli oleh siapa. Itu yang ku pikirkan"

Kris membungkam _kelopak_ basah nan kenyal itu lagi. Melumatnya tanpa sisa.

"Kurasa tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingin membelimu dari toko antik itu sayang" tautan bibir mereka telah terlepas. Kris menempelkan dahi mereka, dan saling menghembuskan nafas hangat di wajah masing-masing.

Tao merengut. " _Huh_? Kenapa begitu?" ia sedang memprotes.

"Karema boneka mu sangat berat dan cukup mahal. Kurasa hanya wanita kesepian saja yang akan membelimu dari toko itu"

"Hmph!" Tao memberengut kesal. Pipinya menggembung lucu dengan bibir yang merekat kuat. Kris terkekeh, dan tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumi pipi bulat Tao yang halus.

" _Master_ menyebalkan" ia menggerutu.

 _ **Cup**_

"Aku tahu"

"Sangat menyebalkan"

 _ **Cup**_

"Kalau tidak menyebalkan, mungkin kau tidak betah berada disini"

"Dan narsis"

 _ **Cup**_

"Tidak juga"

"Apanya yang tidak juー"

Kris telah membungkamnya dengam bibirnya sendiri. Semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, ia melesakkan kepala Tao semakin dalam ke permukaan sofa yang sangat empuk. Penyihir manis itu melenguh rendah, memainkan bibirnya seirama dengan pergerakan Kris yang menginvasi permukaan bibirnya tanpa jeda.

"M- _master_..." ia tersengal. Wajahnya semakin memerah, dan deru nafasnya semakin laju terdengar.

"Jangan bicara" Kris kembali membungkamnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh bicara?" ia kembali memprotes. Dengan nafas tersengal dan dahi berkerut menatap Kris yang berada diatasnya.

"Jangan mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun"

"Kenapa aku harus..."

Kris melesakkan lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam gua hangat Tao dengan mudah. Penyihir boneka itu hampir saja tersedak jika tak segera beradaptasi, dan matanya terpejam lebih erat, semakin panas terasa hawa yang menjalar dari leher ke wajahnya. Dan rasanya sangat mendebarkan. Terlebih saat lidahnya juga mulau bergerak membelit lidah terlatih Kris yang sudah memonopolo rongga mulutnya.

Ciuman itu semakin panas, Kris menjadi makin posesif, dan Tao berubah menjadi anak penurut. Beberapa kali lenguhan lolos keluar dari sela bibirnya, saat Kris semakin agresif memperdalam _french kiss_ mereka yang tak terbantahkan. Pria berusia 27 tahunan itu seperti tak mengenal hari esok untuk menikmati kedua belah _persik_ menggoda milik Tao.

"Jangan bersuara, atau kau membuatku hilang kendali" ucapnya dengan nafas berat, menembus _black pearl_ Tao yang berkilauan.

Manis bersulur keperakan itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang kepayahan, kemudian menganggukkan kepala meski dirinya sendiri tak begitu mengerti maksut dari kata-kata Kris. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah untuk mengatur nafas terlebih dahulu.

" _Master_ "

 _Oh tidak lagi_.

Suara itu sangat menggoda dan menggelitik di telinga.

" _Master_ "

 _Tidak Tao. Diamlah._

" _Master_ "

 _Suaramu itu sangat menggoda._

"Ponselmu bergetar sejak tadi _master_ , lihatlah"

Serangkai kalimat itu meluncur dari belah bibir merah Tao, sembari menunjuk sebuah benda pipih berwarna hit yang tergeletak diatas meja. Benda itu sejatinya telah bergetar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, namun Kris tak menyadarinya karena terlalu fokus dengan bibir _kissable_ Tao yang membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan belah kenyal itu.

Kris menarik tubuhnya bangkit, duduk di tepi sofa seraya meraih _smartphone_ nya yang masih saja bergetar. Begitu melihat nama asing yang tertera di layar sentuh ponselnya, ia segera menggeser lembut tepat di simbol hijau.

" _Hallo_?" suaranya terdengar lebih seksi saat berucap dengan bahasa International.

" _Ok_ , _i will check your e-mail now._ _Thanks for your help Mr. Carmen_ " sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di akhir kalimat. Dan sambungan telepon itupun berakhir.

"Rekan bisnis ku sudah mengirimkan _e-mail file_ buku ramuan itu. Mau kau lihat sekarang?" Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, pada Tao yang baru saja bangkit duduk.

Penyihir manis yang tengah merapihkan pakaiannya itu sontak menoleh cepat, dengan mata membulat lucu dan bibir yang terbuka.

"Mauuuu!"

Kris segera bangkit berdiri, mendekati meja kerjanya yang berada di sisi kanan ruangan, diantara kungkungan rak buku tinggi. Ia mengambil sebuah _tablet pc_ berwarna putih, menyalakannya sambil berjalan kembali kearah sofa, sementara disana Tao duduk menunggunya dengan rasa tak sabaran dan. _Cat eyes_ nya berbinar-binar melihat kearah _tablet pc_ yang di bawa Kris, dan segera merapatkan tubuhnya ketika pria itu duduk di samping kanannya.

Jari panjang kurus Kris menelusuri layar sentuh benda elektronik itu, membuka aplikasi _e-mail_ dan segera mengunduh _attachment_ yang di lampirkan di e-mail yang baru saja masuk. Beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sebuah _attachment_ dengan format PDF, dan itu adalah file buku ramuan yang di janjikan Mr. Carmen padanya 1 bulan yang lalu.

"Bacalah" ucap Kris, memberikan _tablet_ di tangannya pada Tao. Penyihir manis itu merebut _tablet_ nya dengan tak sabaran. "Katakan padaku kalau kau menemukan resep ramuan yang di maksut" ia membelai lembut sulur keperakan Tao, dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh si manis itu.

Kris tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangan matanya dari kepala Tao yang menunduk menata _tablet_ nya. Pemuda itu tampak sangat serius memperhatikan tiap lembar digital dan membaca nama resep ramuan di bagian atasnya. Jari telunjuknya yang lentik bergulir cepat men _scroll_ ke bawah, dan tiba-tiba gerakan jarinya terhenti di sebuah resep.

"Ini dia! Aku menemukannya!" Tao memekik senang.

Pemuda bermata layaknya Panda itu menoleh cepat pada Kris, menunjukkan layar _tablet_ di tangannya dan Kris mengambilnya kembali. Membaca resep ramuan yang di maksut dengan seksama, dan tak lama kedua alis tebalnya terangkat keatas.

"Kita harus cepat mencarinya _master_!" Tao berkata penuh semangat. Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya perlahan, karena masih membaca tiap komposisi aneh yang tertulis di dalam resep.

"Masalahnya..." ia menggantung kalimatnya. "...dimana kita mencari bahan-bahan aneh ini?" di tatapnya si penyihir manis yang menatapnya dengan mata berkilauan.

"Tentu saja Transylvania _master_ ~" Tao menggoyang-nggoyang tangan kiri Kris yang di genggamnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa pergi kalau kau hanya bisa hidup saat tengah malam dan sebelum matahari terbit? Perjalanan dari Kanada ke Transylvania memakan waktu banyak Taozi" kata Kris lembut.

Kilau di manik _black pearl_ nya hilang, di gantikan tatapan sendu dan bibir merahnya yang di kulum. " _Master_ benar" ucapnya lesu.

Kris mengusap lembut kepala Tao, dan mendorongnya perlaham untuk bersandar di dadanya. "Ada cara lain untuk mendapatkan bahan-bahan aneh itu, jangan sedih dulu" di hirupnya dalam aroma sulur keperakan Tao, yang anehnya tak pernah hilang ataupun pudar meski pemuda itu tak pernah mencucinya selama ini.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kris dengan sorot layaknya _puppy_. "Bagaimana caranya _master_?"

Kris menghela nafas pendek. "Aku bisa meminta tolong Mr. Carmen lagi, atau kalau perlu akan ku kirim beberapa orangku untuk mencari kesana, bagaimana?"

"Tapi aku ingin mencarinya sendiri" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya secara menggemaskan.

"Nanti, kalau kutukan itu sudah hilang, kita bisa pergi kesana, ke tempat-tempat yang kau inginkan. Jangan sedih begitu" di usapnya pipi gembil Tao, kemudian mengecupnya lembut

"Tidak ada cara lain bukan?"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, Tao menghela nafas pendek.

"Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya _master_ meminta tolong Mr. Carmen untuk mencari lokasi dimana bahan-bahan itu dijual, supaya orang-orang _master_ nanti tidak kesulitan mencarinya"

"Aku tahu, hal itu sudah ku pikirkan. Tenang saja"

Melengkungkan bibir _kissable_ nya, Tao memeluk erat pinggang Kris dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria itu. Membiarkan tangan besar Kris yang membelai sulur peraknya dengan sayang, dan beberapa kali menerima ciuman kecil di puncak kepalanya. Namun rasa senangnya harus di tunda ketika manik kelamnya menangkap benda berbentuk persegi berwarna hitam dengan angka Romawi yang menghiasi bagian tengahnya, beserta 2 jarum berwarna putih.

Kedua jarum jam panjang dan pendek menunjukkan jika sebentar lagi pagi akan menyingsing dan itu artinya sang surya juga akan menampakkan sosoknya. Hal itu membuat Tao sedih, karena ia masih ingin lebih lama menghabiskan waktu dengan Kris dan membicarakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Seperti mendiskusikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika dirinya telah terbebas dari kutukan. Sungguh, hal itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

"Sudah pagi, sebentar lagi marahari terbit" Kris berkata dengan tidak rela. Ia merasakan Tao menganggukkan kepala samar.

Pria pemilik _auburn_ itu menghela nafas berat, dan kembali mendaratkan ciuman di puncak kepala Tao. Kali ini lebih lama, sambil memejamkan mata.

Ia juga tidak rela jika waktu kebersamaan mereka akan segera berakhir, tapi jika tidak di sudahi, dirinya juga tidak mau membuat Tao terancam oleh kutukannya sendiri. Memang sejauh ini kutukan itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda merugikan Tao, selain menjadi boneka porselen saat matahari terbit sanpai sebelum tengah malam.

Dengam berat hati Kris mengantar Tao kembali ke posisinya, berdiri diantara lemari penyimpan _wine_. Penyihir manis bermata ala Panda itu menatapnya sendu, dan Kris tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup _kelopak_ persik penyihirnya. Melumatnya lembut, mengecupnya berkali-kali hingga _kelopak_ itu terasa dingin dan beku. Perlahan ia menjauhkan bibirnya, _auburn_ nya bergulir keatas, menatap wajah tanpa cacat Tao yang kini berkilau dan kaku.

Kembali menjadi boneka porselen. Karena diluar marahari telah menampakkan wujudnya.

Kris menegakkan punggungnya, lekat menatap wajah bonekanya yang sempurna. Ia pun beranjak kearah meja kaca di belakangnya, meraih _smartphone_ miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Ada tugas untuk kalian" Kris membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali memandang boneka kesayangannya. "Kau dan 2 orang lain ku tugaskan berangkat ke Transylvania. Jam istirahat siang, temui aku di kantor"

Sebuah panggilan singkat. Selesai menghubungi bawahannya, Kris menyudahi panggilan tersebut.

"Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi penderitaanmu akan berakhir sayang" Kris tersenyum tipis. Membayangkan betapa senangnya Tao nanti setelah kutukan itu berhasil di patahkan, membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum.

Dan ponsel di genggaman yang berdering, mengingatkannya jika dirinya harus bekerja.

Sempurna.

Semalam tidak tidur, dan sekarang ia di haruskan untuk kembali ke kantor. Berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen dan hal-hal memusingkan lainnya.

 _Well_ , cinta memang butuh pengorbanan _rite_?

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam Taozi"

Boneka porselen itu diam di tempatnya, dengan gurat tipis di bibir _kissable_ merahnya. Saat suara langkah kaki semakin menjauh, di akhiri suara pintu yang tertutup.

Perpustakaan pribadi itu kembali hening. Menyimpan segala hal menakjubkan yang sama sekali tak masuk ke logika.

Boneka porselen itu memang bukan satu-satunya benda _antik_ di rumah itu. Namun yang paling berharga dan tak terkira harganya. Dan bukanlah hal yang berlebihan jika perpustakaan itu tempat bagi sang pemilik menyembunyikan bonekanya.

 **To be continue**

 **Oneshoot baru~ haha. Semoga oneshoot ini bisa mengisi kekosongan buat nungguin Adore update ya, semoga pada banyak yang suka juga. Soalnya ide cerita ini kilat banget munculnya, kilat juga ngilangnya *lol***

 **Dan pas awal gw bikin cerita ini, gw lagi di landa kekesalan yang lumayam soal berita2 Tao di Dunma. Gw bukan kesel sama pemberitaannya, tapi lebih kesel sama orang-orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang luar biasa menyakitkan untuk mantan Idola mereka(Tao). Gw bukan orang baru soal Dunia kayak gini, gw cukup banyak berpengalaman. Dan meskipun gw bukan orang yang berpendidikan tinggi, gw ga pernah mencaci, menghujat, menghina Idola yang ga gw suka. Karena gw di didik berbahasa benar dan berperilaku sopan.**

 **Gw bukan fangirl, dan jangan memperdebat hal ini. Jangan bilang kalo gw ga tau yang mereka rasakan. Justru karena banyak hal yang pernah gw rasakan dulu saat menjadi fangirl, gw tahu belajar banyak. Dan suatu saat kalian akan sadar dan menertawakan diri kalian sendiri. Karena itu yang gw alami.**

 **Gw belajar banyak, sangaaaaaaat banyak! Mulai dari gw masih seorang fangirl sampai lepas dari predikat itu. Karena gw sadar gw mengidolakan seorang Matsumoto Takanori(dulu sampai sekarang) dan bukan Ruki Vokalis the GazettE. Seperti itulah gw suka seorang Huang Zi Tao, dan bukan Tao or Zitao.**

 **Jujur, gw ga peduli dengan rumor atau apapun itu tentang dia. Karena gw memiliki cara sendiri buat mengungkapkan rasa suka gw sama HZT, dan gw memiliki cara pandang berbeda dari orang lain. Gw ga peduli apapun itu, yang gw pedulikan, HZT masih tetap berkarya dan eksis di jalan yang dia inginkan. Gw menolak terlibat secara emosional dan perasaan saat menyukai seorang Idola, karena apa? Karena gw tau seperti apa semua itu akan berakhir percuma.**

 **Yang terpenting dukungan nyata 'kan?**

 **Jadi, buat yang mendukung HZT sampai detik ini, kita ga perlu buang2 tenaga bahkan sampai saling mencaci di Dunma, tapi klo mau cakar2an di Dunia nyata sok aja atuh *plak* xD**

 **Eh iya, soal lagunya HZT, gw suka banget sama One Heart! He singing pretty well!**

 **Ada yang berasumsi rapper ga bisa nyanyi? Buktinya dia bisa 'kan?**

 **Dan soal lyric lagu T.A.O, gw suka banget pas bagian '** _ **You hate hate me hate me hate me cause of everything i am. But you love me love me love cause of everything i am**_ **'. Thats a briliant!**

 **Seperti itulah manusia hidup Panda, membenci dan mencintai. Tapi lebih mudah membenci, karena manusia lebih mudah mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk daripada sesuatu yang baik.**

 **You know what Panda?**

 **"** _ **When some people insuting you, then remember there are others who still support you/still believe in you. Because indeed, blasphemous always louder sounds in words of encouragement that appeal can always be drowned in the words hurt. Thats mouth and ears of some human's works**_ **"**

 **Sekali lagi gw tekankan, kalau ada yang ga setuju n ga suka sama curhatan colongan gw ini, ga perlu memperdebat dan ngata2in gw. Karena apa? Itu percuma, sekasar apapun kalian ngatain gw, gw bukan orang yang mudah terpancing, yang ada gw malah ketawa. Karena daridulu kalo ada yang ngajak gw ikutan fanwar, gw cuma bisa ngetawain mereka. Kenapa? Karena itu ga berguna, gw males adu mulut yang ga ada akhirnya. Dan pasti pada tau 'kan kalo gw 'ga tau apa2'? n gw 'fans baru' jadi mending jangan peduli'in omongan newbie macam gw. Karena gw juga ga mau terlibat, gw bukan fangirl dan gw bukan salah satu dari orang-orang seperti itu.**

 **I have my own :)**

 **Dan gw seneng banget pas tau HZT nanyi lagunya Jay Chou, salah satu lagu favirot ku. Dan dia nyanyi bagus banget :3**

 **Salam damai Skylar.K**


	2. Chapter 2

Mohon maaf untuk part kemarin, jari tangan gw mengkhianati otak gw, dan seenaknya ngetik _to be continue_ yang seharusnya _the end_. Serius! Sebenernya cerita ini cuma Oneshoot! Tapi jari2 tangan gw mengkhianatai gw! *nangis*

Maaf juga buat part kemarin banyak banget typo, gw baru inget klo belum di edit, maaf ya semuanya. Otak gw ga bisa di ajak kompromi *sad*

But you know what guys? I'm really happy when i know gw berada di lingkungan yang tepat. Kebanyakan readers yang baca ff gw sama kayak gw mendukung HZT. *bahasa campuran aneh abaikan saja* *plak*

Dan. Karena pengkhianatan tak termaafkan(?) jari2 gw yang udah ngetik TBC, maka dengan otak mbulet yang gw punya, gw buatin part 2 yang sekaligus part final. Hehe.

Eh iya, ada tambahan dikit soal curhatan gw di part kemarin. Dikit kok, beneran deh, hanya memperjelas apa yang harus di jelaskan biar ga salah paham sama curhatan gw kemarin ^^

Balasan review di bawah ya, dan untuk beberapa review ada yang aku bales lewat PM :3

Author tidak menanggung jika saat membaca ff ini readers jadi senyum2 gila, kadar gula dalam darah naik, dan going crazy xD jika merasakan tanda2 yang di sebut, di mohon segera ke Rumah Sakit terdekat #plak

 _Saa_ ~ enjoy!

.

.

.

 **Glas Doll**

 _©Skylar.K_

 **Kristao**

 _ **Fantasy. Drama. Romance. Mature**_

 **Beware with the typo(s)**

.

.

.

 _Tik tik tik tik_

Jarum yang paling tipis dan kecil berderik monoton sekaligus layaknya ular derik yang mengancam sang waktu. Bunyi monoton itu sama sekali tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, membosankan, dan menjengkelkan. Sangat menjengkelkan jika berada di dalam sebuah ruangan dan menunggu seseorang datang. Karena itulah yang di lakukan Tao saat ini.

Nyatanya ruang baca super besar dan nyaman itu di selimuti alunan melodi lembut yang berasal dari beberapa alat musik dalam sebuah grup Orchestra yang menguar dari seperangkat audio super jernih yang di pesan secara khusus. Alunannya benar-benar lembut dan menenangkan, selalu berhasil membawa aura positif yang melingkupi seluruh ruangan. Namun entah mengapa derik detik jarum jam yang berada tinggi diatas sisi dinding yang lain terdengar amat jelas, mengalahkan symphony karangan Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart yang tersohor.

Penyihir bersulur keperakan bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao yang manis sudah duduk diatas sofa selama hampir 2 jam lamanya, dengan sebuah buku di pangkuan kakinya, setoples macaroni pedas, dan setumpuk buku lain yang telah di selesaikannya selama menunggu yang berada di sisi kanannya. Tiap sebaris paragraf, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, sedikit melongok karena adanya sebuah rak lemari besar yang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya kearah pintu besi perpustakaan yang terrutup rapat.

Pintu besi itu diam hening. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan dibuka oleh seseorang.

Tao menghela nafas pendek, mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melihat pada jam kuno yang masih setia memberitahukan tiap detik yang terus bergerak maju.

"Kenapa _master_ belum datang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" ia menggumam resah. _Black pearl_ nya bergulir gelisah menjelajah ke penjuru ruangan yang bisa di jangkaunya.

Tao menutup buku yang tengah di bacanya, tak lupa menyelipkan pembatas di halaman terakhir yang dibacanya. Ia bangkit berdiri, dengan kaki telanjang bergerak menjauhi set sofa nyaman yang memanjakan tubuhnya. Seperti tak merasakan dinginnya marmer mahal yang menghujam telapal kakinya, ia mendekati pinti besi yang di lengkapi seperangkat alat pengamanan yang Tao tahu tidak akan mudahembukanya. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu itu, dengan rasa khawatir, dan manik mata yang penuh akan rasa cemas.

Jemari lentiknya bergerak menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kaki jenjangnya bergerak absurd. Mengulang langkah kakinya terus menerus. Sesekali menggigit-gigit kecil bibir _kissable_ merahnya yang basah dan kenyal, dan jemari tangannya meremas-remas satu sama lain.

"Apa sebaiknya aku berteleportasi?" sebuah ide muncul dari otak kirinya, bersamaan dengan kedua kakinya yang berhenti dj tempat.

"Ah tidak-tidak, aku belum pernah melakukannya lagi sejak segel ku dibuka. Bagaimana kalau aku muncul di tempat yang salah? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan ku?" ia meracau bingung, berhenti saling meremas jari dan menatap kedua telapak tangannya.

Tao mendesis kesal, ia menghentakkan kakinya menjejak marmer dingin. Dirinya benci ini.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada _master_? Bagaimana kalau ada penyihir lain diluar sana dan melukainya? Bagaimanaー"

 _Ting!_

 _Password match_

Suara digit-digit nomor yang di terkombinasi dan suara pintu besu yang dibuka kemudian, menghentikan langkah absurd Tao yang tak keruan. Penyihir manis bertubuh semampai itu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, manik hitamnya melebar melihat sosok tinggi Kris yang masih memakai stelan kerja masuk ke dalam ruangan baca pribadi itu.

 _ **Brugh**_

Tubuh langsingnya menempel sempurna di tubuh Kris tepat saat pria tampan itu berbalik setelah menutup pintu. Beberapa detik ia terlihat kaget, dan kemudian tersenyum mengelus sulur keperakan Tao, memberi kecupan ringan di puncak kepalanya.

"Kenapa _master_ lama sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu diluar?" Tao melemparkan kilau indah _black pearl_ nya pada auburn Kris yang gelap. Satu alis tebal pria itu terangkat.

"Merindukanku?" godanya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan _master_. _Master_ tidak pernah datang terlambat selama ini" wajah manisnya benar-benar terlihat cemas.

Kris tertawa kecil, ia bawa tangan kanannya mengelus pipi gembil halus Tao yang lembut di permukaan kulitnya, dan mendaratkan bibir plumnya di _kelopak_ basah _persik_ yang terbuka yang baru saja bergerak atraktif untuk menyuarakan ke khawatirannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mencemaskan aku sayang" bisiknya dengan bibir melekat. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Jadi kenapa _master_ datang terlambat?" tanyanya, menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah tampan Kris dan menggenggam tangan besar pria itu. Ia menurut saja saat si tampan membimbingnya kearah sofa, dan duduk disana.

"Aku lembur di kantor dan tertidur" jawabnya seraya melepas jas abu-abu yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya.

"Pasti _master_ lelah setiap malam menemaniku disini" Tao menatap sendu. Kris tersenyum tipis, meraih sulur keperakab Tao dan memainkannya di antara jemari panjang kurusnya.

"Aku memang lelah, tapi tidak pernah lelah bersamamu. Oh, kau membaca semua ini?" kalimat manis yang di tambahi nada keterkejutan saat matanya menemukan setumpuk buku cerita di dekatnya. Penyihir manis di sampingnya mengangguk.

"Iya, aku baca semuanya sambil menunggu _master_ datang"

"Bagus" Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kecil sambil membaca tiap judul buku yang bertumpuk itu. "Kau suka yang mana?" kembali di tatapnya manik kelam Tao.

Pemuda bermata Panda itu mengambil buku yang di tumpuk pada urutan paling akhir dan menunjukkannya pada Kris. Sebuah buka bersampul _midnight blue_ dengan judul ' _Prince and The Star'_. Kris mengambil buku cerita itu.

"Aku juga suka buku ini. Nanti akan ku belikan buku cerita lain" senyumnya hangat. Tao mengangguk dengan lengkungan manis di bibirnya.

"Uhm, _master_ " suara indahnya mendengung ragu. Jemari Kris yang bergerak membuka kancing kemeja hitamnya melambat, bersamaan dengan _auburn_ yang kembali fokus menatap Tao.

"Ada apa?" jemari Kris berhenti pada kancing kelima, dan cukup memperlihatkan dada bidangnya pada penyihir manis yang duduk di sampingnya.

Tao menunduk memainkan jemarinya. "Apa...apa sudah ada kabar tentang ramuan itu?" ia bertanya takut-takut. Karena dirinya tahu jika Kris baru saja datang dan langsung menemuinya.

Dan sudah 5 hari sejak dirinya dan si tampan itu menemukan resep ramuan yang di kirimkan rekanan kerja Kris yang berasal dari Transylvania.

"Aku baru menghubungi orang-orang ku lagi siang tadi, mereka bilang dalam waktu dekat akan memberi kabar lebih lanjut"

"Uhn, aku mengerti" Tao masih menundukkan kepalanya saat mengangguk samar.

"Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kutukan itu bisa kita patahkan" di usapnya lembut pipi halus Tao, dan meraih dagunya perlahan, agar sepasang mata indah si penyihir menatapnya.

 _Kelopak persik_ nya melengkung manis, mengundang belah _plumn_ ya untuk mencecapnya lagi. Dan ia melakukannya. Selalu, di setiap menit yang ia bisa, Kris akan melakukannya. Jika dirinya adalah lebah, maka kelopak merah Tao adalah sari bunga yang manis dan membukkan.

"Sekarang _master_ tidur" Tao tersenyum manis, memamerkan betapa menawannya bentuk bibirnya ketika melakukan hal itu.

"Tidak mau" tentu Kris tidak rela jika harus memejamkan mata dan tak bisa menghabiskan malam dengan penyihir kesayangannya.

"Harus _master_ " Tao menatap sebal.

"Tidak mau Taozi"

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Karena waktu ku akan terbuang percuma. Aku tidak mau membuang waktu ku begitu saja"

Tao mendesah sebal, ia bawa tangannya menekuk di kedua sisi pinggangnya dan menatap Kris tajam.

"Mata _master_ merah, itu artinya _master_ harus tidur. Aku tidak mau kalau _master_ sampai sakit karena terus menemaniku tiap malam"

"Aku tidak akan jatuh sakit sayang" di raihnya lembut kedua tangan Tao. Menarik si penyihir manis bermata ala Panda yang masih memberengut sebal akan _kekerasan_ kepalanya.

"Oya? Lalu siapa yang 2 yang lalu demam dan tertidur diatas sofa?" Tao harus mendongak menatap Kris, karena saat ini tangannya memeluk pinggang Kris. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di sandaran sofa, dan kaki panjangnya terjulur lurus ke depan.

Sejenak si tampan itu mengghirup aroma kayu manis yang menguar dari sulur keperakan Tao. "Aku hanya makan tidak teratur saat itu" belanya menggumam.

"Dan juga tidak istirahat dengan cukup. Sekarang _master_ harus tidur" berusaha menggertak, ia menajamkan sorot _black pearl_ nya yang hanya membuat Kris tertawa geli.

"Kalau aku tetap tidak mau?"

Tao melepaskan pelukannya segera dan duduk dengam benar. "Tidak ada ciuman" ujarnya dengan kedua tangan menutupi bibirnya.

"Itu tidak adil Taozi" protes Kris. Tao hanya mengangkat bahu kecil. "Ok baiklah. Asal pahamu jadi bantal ku, bagaimana?"

Penyihir manisnya mengangguk.

Tao membenarkan posisinya, duduk bersandar dengan nyaman dan kaki lurus ke depan, lalu Kris segera berangsur mendekat dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kepala berbantalkan paha Tao. Si tampan itu tersenyum tipis pada penyihirnya, memejamkan mata ketika jemari lentik Tao menyapa kulit wajahnya yang lelah, merambat ke sulur pirang gelapnya, dan membelainya lembut disana.

" _Flashing star, until the light fades slowly, and diffuser dream come divide expectations. Go nightmare and came a beautiful dream, here there is a need_ "

Dengan lembut dan indah Tao merapalkan salah satu mantra pembuat tidur yang manis. Ia tersenyum puas ketika mendengar dengkuran halus meluncur dari celah bibir tebal Kris, dan pria itu bernafas dengan tenang serta wajah nyenyak yang damai.

"Saranku _master_ , jangan berdebat dengan seorang penyihir lain waktu. Hihihihi" ia terkikik geli.

Sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi, menyempurnakan istirahat malam Kris yang membuat mimpinya tiga kali lipat lebih indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur menatap penuh harap pada sang majikan yang tengah berkutat dengan berbagai bahan masakan dan perlengkapan dapur

Kris Wu menggelengkan kepalanya, konsentrasinya masih teruju pada adukan tangannya pada sup ayam di kuali yang belum mendidih.

"Bibi tidur saja, akan ku selesaikan semua ini segera" ujarnya, dengan wajah dingin yang khas. Tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Hal itu tidak di perlukan, sungguh. Karena seorang Kris tak pernah memunjukkan sikap menyenangkan pada orang lain, terkecuali boneka penyihirnya yang hidup tiap tengah malam.

"Baik. Selama malam Tuan" si wanita menundukkan kepalanya sopan dan segera membawa kakinya pergi dari sana.

Kris segera menuangkan sup ayam yang telah mendidih ke dalam 2 mangkuk porselen berwarna merah gelap, dan meletakkan kuali ke dalam bak cuci piring. Ia membawa kedua mangkuk itu ke sudut dapur, tepat di dekat lemari pendingin besar, disana terdapat sebuah pintu kecil dengan sandi pengamanan, pintu itupun terbuka, dan menampilkan sebuah ruang kecil yang hanya berukuran tidak lebih dari 30cm x 15cm. Kris meletakkan 2 mangkuk sup disana, beserta beberapa makanan lain, sepiring buah-buahan, 2 piring nasi, dan 2 gelas air. Ia menutup pintu kotak tersebut, dan menekan sebuah tombol berwarna merah yang membuat kotak itu bergerak baik. Menghantar makanan dengan akurat ke perpustakaan pribadinya.

Kris memang memasak, sejak kehadiran Tao di kediamannya. Ia akan memasak makanan mereka berdua dengan tangannya sendiri saat tengah malam.

Si tampan tinggi itu melepas apron biru gelap yang melingkar di sekitar pingggulnya, melipatnya dengan asal dan meletakkannya diatas _pantry_ dapur. Membawa kaki panjangnya keluar dari sana meninggalkan peralatan memasak yang di gunakannya tadi untuk di cuci asisten Rumah Tangga pagi nanti. Sembari merogoh saku jogger pants hitamnya, ia melangkah mantap kearah lift, mengecek beberapa _e-mail_ yang masuk dan salah satunya membuat seulas senyum senang terukir di bibirnya.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka dan membawanya ke tempat yang paling di sukainya, senyumnya tak juga pudar. Terlebih saat melihat Tao yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja kaca, lalu menoleh kearahnya dan menyambutnya dengan senyum manis yang hangat. Penyihir manisnya itu menunjuk sisi sebrang meja yang telah terdapat bantalan untuk duduk, sementara dia sendiri telah duduk manis sambil menekuk kakinya ke dalam.

"Kau suka makanannya?" tanya Kris, begitu duduk berhadapan dengan Tao. Pemuda itu mengangguk antusias. "Mana yang paling kau suka?"

"Tidak ada. Ibu bilang tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan, jadi aku suka semua makanan" ia menjawab riang.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu besok akan ku beri permen saja, bagaimana?"

" _Master_ mau membuatku mati kelaparan ya?"

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang suka semua makanan? Permen juga makanan ' _kan_?"

"Bukan berarti aku hanya diberi makan permen saja _master_ "

Kris tertawa kecil melihat Tao yang mencibir dan meniru gayanya berbicara dengan gerak bibir yang lucu. Dan tanpa harus memulai dengan sebuah formalitas, mereka memulai makan malam yang sebenarnya sudah amat sangat terlambat. Tao makan dengan lahap, berbeda dengan Kris yang menikmati makanannya dengan tenang dan elegan. Karena meski tangan kanannya bergerak memegang sumpit dan menyuapkan makanan, matanya tetap tertuju pada Tao yang kini memasukkan banyak makanan ke mulutnya hingga pipinya menggelembung lucu.

"Sebenarnya makan tengah malam seperti ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan Taozi" ujarnya. Tao yang baru saja menyendok cumi-cumi saus pedas dari piring, beralih menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang makan, _master_ lihat saja" kalimatnya terdengar tidak sebarap jelas karena sambil mengunyah. Kris tersenyum miring.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang menghabiskan semua makanan ini dan setelah itu aku yang memakanmu?"

Tao mengernyit sambil mengunyah. " _Master_ kanibal?" pertanyaan lugu keluar dari celah bibirnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, memakan dalam artian yang lain. Sudah, habiskan makanan mu dulu"

Tao mengangguk patuh, maka ia menikmati makan malamnya dengan khidmat. Dan meskipun sebenarnya Kris berkata jika _makan tengah malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan_ , nyatanya ia rela melawati jam normal bersantap malam demi makan malam bersama penyihir tersayangnya di ruangan penuh dengan buku ini.

Kedua laki-laki berbeda usia dan warna sulur itu melalui makan malam mereka dengan hangat seperti biasa, sambil membicarakan kegiatan Kris di kantor dan beberapa hal menarik yang terjadi diluar. Selesai makan malam, mereka bahu membahu menyingkirkan peralatan makan ke dalam lift makanan yang letaknya tersembunyi di balik rak lemari paling ujung, kemudian menyamankan diri di bawah sofa sambil menonton acara tengah malam di bagian perpustakaan yang lain.

Tempat menonton televisi itu sengaja di pisahkan oleh Kris agar tak mengurangi suasana perpustakaan yang identik dengan keheningan dan tata krama membaca buku, karena letaknya diantara kungkungan rak-rak buku tinggi yang padat. Televisi layar datar dengan ukuran 35", menayangkan berita tengah malam yang cukup membosankan bagi Kris, namun tidak bagi Tao. Si tampan duduk bersandar pada sofa single berukuran besar yang mirip dengan tempat tidur mini, dengan kaki lurus ke depan dan celah di kedua kakinya terisi Tao yang dengan nyaman bersandar pada tubuh Kris selagi fokus menonton televisi.

Sesekali penyihir manis bermata ala Panda itu menanyakan hal yang tak di mengertinya pada Kris yang senantiasaenjawab semua pertanyaannya. Dengan kedua tangan melingkar hangat di pinggang ramping Tao, Kris menumpukan dagu lancipnya diatas kepala si penyihir, karena posisi duduk pemuda manis itu agak merosot ke bawah. Dan ketika berita yang di tayangkan tentang sebuah keluarga yang kehilangan putri balita mereka, Tao mengingat suatu hal yang penting.

" _Master_ " panggilnya tak sabaran.

"Hn?" Kris menonton dengan malas tayangan ulang berita di televisi.

"Seperti apa wajah Orangtua _master_? Apa mereka tampan dan cantik?" Tao menegakkan posisi duduknya, dan membenahi letak pantatnya agar dapat menatap Kris lebih leluasa.

"Orangtua ku?" kepala itu mengangguk. "Sebentar" ia merogoh saku _jogger pants_ nya, membuka gallery ponsel dan mencari sebuah foto keluarganya yang tertumpuk dengan foto-foto lain. Dan setelah menemukannya, ia memberikan _smartphone_ hitam itu pada Tao.

Penyihir manis itu melihat dengan seksama seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang wanita cantik yang berdiri berdampingan dengan serasinya. Si pria memiliki rupa yang tampan dan tubuh tinggi, persis seperti Kris, dan si wanita bertubuh semampai, bersurai panjang dan memiliki senyuman yang indah. Tao menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kris yang duduk di belakang tubuhnya.

" _Master_ anak tunggal?" tanyanya, kembali mengamati foto di layar ponsel. Kris mengangguk kecil.

"Ya. Aku anak tunggal"

"Lalu kemana Orangtua _master_ sekarang?" Tao kembali mengarahkan _iris_ hitamnya pada Kris yang tak pernah putus memandangnya.

"Mereka sedang menikmati masa tua mereka di Valencia"

" _Master_ belum bertemu mereka?"

"Sudah, 1 tahun yang lalu. Mereka tidak suka di ganggu saat berlibur"

" _Master_ tidak merindukan mereka?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukan mereka, tapi mereka yang tidak merindukan ku"

 _Cat eyes_ milik Tao melebar, wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut akan pernyataan Kris. Dan seketika membuatnya merasa tidak enak hati. Pria tampan itu sendiri malah tertawa kecil melihat perubahan ekspresi menyesal di wajah manisnya.

"Tidak Taozi, aku bercanda. Mereka juga merindukan ku tentu saja" ia terkekeh geli, lalu mencubit pipi Tao gemas. Penyihirnya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku serius _master_. Bagian mananya dari pernyataan itu yang lucu?"

Kris kembali tertawa, di usaknya gemas sulur keperakan Tao. "Maaf maaf, habis wajahmu lucu sekali kalau cemberut seperti ini"

Tao menepis tangan besar Kris yang hinggap di pipinya, memanyunkan bibirnya seperti bebek, yang malah terlihat makin menggemaskan. Membuat si tampan tak tahan untuk tidak menarik bibir _kissable_ menggemaskan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Orangtua mu?" ganti ia yang bertanya, setelah mengecup _kelopak persik_ yang menggoda imannya. Wajah cemberut Tao kembali berseri.

" _Master_ ingin tahu?" tanyanya antusias. Kris mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Ceritakan tentang Orangtua mu"

"Uhm, tidak~" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Kau tidak mau bercerita?" kedua alis tebal Kris terangkat.

"Tidak~ aku tidak akan menceritakannya, tapi menunjukkannya"

"Eh?" satu alisnya berkedut. "Menunjukkan?" ia menatap bingung. Tao mengangguk antusias.

Penyihir manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, kini bangkit dan menggunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan diatas karpet yang lembut, dan Kris menatapnya tak mengerti. Penyihirnya itu tersenyum manis padanya, dan semakin bingung ketika Tao mengangkat kedua tangan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Akan ku tunjukan pada _master_ " senyum menawan itu masih tergurat indah di _kelopak_ merahnya.

"Caranya?" Kris mendengung ragu.

"Aku penyihir _master_ , aku bisa melakukan apa yang manusia biasa tidak bisa melakukan"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tutup mata _master_ , dan diam saja. _Master_ akan melihatnya nanti"

"Hanya menutup mata?"

"Uhm" Tao mengangguk imut lagi.

Maka pria bermarga Wu itu menyembunyikan _auburn_ gelapnya dari bombardir _black pearl_ Tao yang tak ragu menembus ke dalamnya. Dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara nafas yang seirama, dan telapak tangan Tao yang lembut berada di sisi kepalanya, dan meski samar terdengar, telinganya dapat mendengar bisikan suara indah Tao yang sedang merapal mantra. Penyihirnya itu merapal dengan cepat, dan ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menelaah lebih jauh tiap kata yang di ucapkannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba muncul wajah seorang wanita cantik khas dataran Asia yang membuatnya tersentak mundur ke belakang. Namun tak sampai membuatnya membuka mata, karena ingat jika Tao menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata. Kris ragu, karena semakin lama ia memejamkan mata, tak hanya sosok wanita asing itu saja yang memenuhi kepalanya, tapi juga sosok seorang pria dan seorang anak kecil diantara mereka.

Apa ini kenangan yang di miliki penyihir manisnya?

Wajah itu, senyum itu, mata itu. Semua yang di miliki Taozi _nya_ sama persis dengan sosok wanita dan pria asing itu. Mereka terlihat bahagia, dengan senyuman dan binar yang terpancar di masing-masing manik mereka, dan anak laki-laki kecil yang berada di gendongan pundak si pria tertawa lepas. Adegan itu bergulir cepat menampilkan sepotong demi sepotong, tanpa suara meski bibir mereka bergerak. Dan sosok anak kecil itu berangsur-angsut berubah menjadi seorang pemuda tanggung yang menawan.

Tanpa di sadarinya. Sudut bibir plumnya tertarik keatas, ketika sebuah adegan remaja tanggung itu mendapatkan seekor kelinci dari kedua Orangtuanya.

 _Kau memang seperti itu Taozi. Apa adanya._

Dan sedetik kemudian bayangan itu lenyap, di gantikan pekatnya hitam karena kelopaknya masih terpejam.

Tak lagi merasakan sentuhan lembut di sisi kepalanya, Kris membuka matanya kembali dengan perlahan dan menemukan Tao yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku melihatnya Taozi" ucapnya lembut. Penyihirnya mengangguk.

"Itu sebagian kenangan yang masih ku ingat di kepala ku"

Mengarahkan tangannya mengusap pipi Tao, kemudian ia menarik pemuda manis itu mendekat padanya. Di letakkannya dagu lancipnya di pundak penyihir manis itu, dan merasakan jika Tao juga balas memeluknya.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Entahlah" kedua bahunya terangkat samar. "Aku terpisah sejak kerusuhan itu dan setelah mendapat kutukan. Kalaupun mereka masih hidup, semoga hidup mereka baik-baik saja" suaranya terdengar pelan karena teredam bahu lebar Kris.

"Kalau mereka sudah tiada?"

Tao melepaskan pelukannya, menabrakkan _black pearl_ berkilaunya pada _auburn_ gelap yang beku.

"Aku akan mendo'akan ketenangan mereka kalau begitu. Mereka tidak harus mengkhawatirkan aku, karena aku baik-baik saja bersama _master_ disini" senyumnya tercipta menawan, dengan bulan sabit yang melengkung cantik. Menarik seulas seny di bibir plum Kris.

" _Life must go on_ , _rite_?"

Tao mengangguk lucu. "Jadi, _master_ harus tidur sekarang ya?" ia bicara seperti sedang membujuk seorang bocah. Dan itu menggelikan untuk Kris.

"Kenapa aku harus tidur?" pelukan tangannya semakin rapat.

"Karena mata _master_ memerah, dan apa _master_ sudah berkaca malam ini?"

Keningnya berkerut. "Kenapa aku harus berkaca?"

"Karena saat ini wajah _master_ seperti _zombie_. Pucat, lelah, mengantuk, kelaparan, semuanya menjadi satu"

Kris kembali dibuat tertawa dengan jawaban lugu yang keluar dari celah _kelopak_ kesukaannya itu. Tao yang sebal segera membungkam mulut si tampan itu dan menatap garang, yang malah membuatnya terlihat seperti kucing kecil yang sok berani melawan kucing lain yang lebih tua darinya.

"Aah~ baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan tidur, asal aku dapat ciuman di bibir, bagaimana?"

Pipi gembil Tao terdapat semburat merah muda yang samar, matanya mengerjap lucu.

"Di bibir? Bagaimana kalau di pipi?" mencoba menawar.

"Tidak mau" Kris menolak seperti bocah laki-laki yang tidak suka diberi boneka sebagai mainan.

"Dahi?"

"Tidak mauu~"

"Bibir?"

"Bibir" ia menegaskan.

Tao sempat mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu akhirnya dengan malu-malu dan secepat kilat melekatkan belah _persik_ nya diatas belah _plum_ yang tebal. Awalnya hanya niatan untuk kecupan ringan, tapi tangan besar yang berada di belakang kepalanya mencegahnya untuk melepaskan diri, dan sebelum mengambil tindakan, bibirnya telah di lahap oleh laki-laki tampan itu.

Ciuman yang memperlibatkan lumatan, gigitan, jilatan, dan hisapan itu menghasilkan lelehan saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibir, serta lenguhan tertahan karena sensasi dan juga kebutuhan O2 yang semakin menipis.

Sebuah benang saliva pun tercipta ketika bibir yang mendominasi melepaskan terkamannya pada bibir manis berbentuk unik. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dengan nafas yang berat yang payah. Hanya bisa memberi protes kecil tak bermakna melalui tatapan matanya pada si tampan yang terkekeh senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lebih cepat memacu langkah kaki panjangnya, permukaan sepatunya berdentum merdu menapak lantai marmer mahal yang terbebas dari noda dan debu sebelum sepasang sepatu miliknya mengoroti alas marmer tersebut. Langkahnya begitu tergesa, dengan wajah tegang dan jas hitam yang tak tertutup, dasi yang menggantung agak ke bawah di kerah kemejanya bergoyang pelan seiring dengan derap langkahnya yang berada di ritme yang semakin meningkat.

Tubuh tegap tingginya melesat cepat memasuki kamar mewahnya yang luas, tangan kanannya yang tidak kosong membawa sebuah kotak berukuran persegi yang tak terlalu besar, terbungkus _plastic warp_ tebal berwarna coklat gelap yang buram, dimana dibagian atasnya sudah terkoyak dibuka. Tergesa, Kris membuka pintu besi perpustakaan dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong, meninggalkan pintu itu begitu saja dan menimbulkan debaman rendah rendam. Dan kaki panjangnya yang melangkah lebar refleks terhenti ketika melihat Tao duduk diatas sofa disana, dan terdengar suara kikikkan tawa tertahan, kepalanya menunduk seperti tengah memangku sesuatu diatas pahanya yang tertekuk keatas.

Kris menyimpulkan senyum tipis ketika berjalan mendekat, melihat jika ternyata penyihir kesayangannya itu rupanya sedang menonton animasi di _tablet pc_ miliknya. Salah satu fasilitas yang di sediakannya agar kesayangannya itu tak bosan berada di ruang baca tersebut.

Si pemilik nama menoleh, dengan air mata yang menggantung di sudut matanya. Ragu apakah harus menitik turun atau tetap berada disana. Pemuda manis itu menyekanya sebelum hal itu terjadi, sementara tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Masih dengan selingan tawa dan bahu yang berguncang saat Kris mendudukan dirinya di sofa, dan melihat tayangan _Larva_ , animasi asal Korea di _youtube_.

Tao menyingkirkan _tablet pc_ di pangkuannya ke samping tubuhnya, dengan wajah memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa, ia menghadap Kris yang tengah melepas jas kerjanya. Dan ia melihat kotak persegi yang berada di pangkuan si tampan.

"Kotak apa itu _master_?" ia bertanya penasaran. Jari kurus Kris menarik lembut dasi yang menggantung ragu di kerah kemejanya.

"Ah ini..."

"Eh tapi, kenapa _master_ baru pulang? Ini sudah larut sekali _master_ " Tao merengut lucu, memprotes Kris yang akhir-akhir ini seringa sekali pulang larut. Bahkan terkadang terlambat menemuinya.

Si tampan berdarah China itu menghela nafas pendek, membuka kaitan kancing kemeja kemudian menggulung kedua lengan kemeja sampai ke siku. "Ada banyak hal yang harus ku urus di kantor, dan ada beberapa relasi bisnis ku yang datang. Sebagai Tuan Rumah aku harus menjamu mereka. Kau menunggu ku?" jelasnya ringkas namun jelas, di akhiri sebuah pertanyaan retoris.

"Apa aku pernah tidak menunggu _master_? Lalu kotak apa itu?"

Kris memegang kotak di pangkuannya tersebut, lalu menoleh pada Tao yang memperhatikannya. "Sesuati untukmu" ujarnya, memindahkan kotak tersebut diatas pangkuan Tao.

Penyihir manisnya mengerutkan dahi samar, membawanya keatas dan mengamati kotak tersebut. "Apa ini _master_?"

"Sesuatu yang kau inginkan dan kau tunggu sepekan ini"

Tao terdiam, tampak berpikir, lalu kemudian pupil matanya melebar sempurna dan menatap Kris tak percaya. Pria itu mengangguk, dan seperti sebuah tanda agar ia segera membuka kotak tersebut. Tangannya bergeral cepat mengoyak lebih lebar _plasrtic warp_ yang membungkus kotaknya.

Bagai menemukan sebuah permata yang langkah, manik _black pearl_ nya berkilauan lebih indah melihat sebuah botol kecil transparan yang terisi penuh cairan berwarna hijau muda kental yang membuat Kris mengenyit jijik melihat botol tersebut ketika Tao mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa itu ramuannya?" bertanya ragu. Bukannya menjawab, Tao malah terlihat mengubrak-abrik isi kotak di pangkuannya, dan menemukan secarik kertas yang di lipat. "Apa itu?" dahinya mengernyit bingung.

"Kurasa ini catatan dari Mr. Carmen _master_ " Tao membuka lipatan kertas itu tak sabaran.

Dan benar, lipatan kertas itu adalah sebuah resep ramuan yang di tulis tangan yang sebenarnya sulit dibaca karena terlalu tak berbentuk. Sepertinya bukan tulisan dari rekan bisnis Kris Wu.

Maka, Tao membacakan catatan tersebut.

 _Pentru Mr. Wu._

 _Ne pare rău pentru un timp mai lung decât am promis în urmă cu o săptămână, te, de asemenea, să știu dacă ingredientele pentru o reteta potiune care ați solicitat este foarte dificil în obținerea epoca modernă a tot acest timp. Sperăm că, aceasta planta este util pentru tine, și nu voi întreba ce faci._

 _Am clarifica următoarele ingredientul reteta ați solicitat._

Bibir _persik_ Tao bergerak tanpa kesulitan ketika membacakan tulisan tangan _Rumanian_ yang berseni tinggi itu. Dan Kris hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi mendengarnya.

Apa-apa'an Mr. Carmen itu? Kenapa membuat catatan dalam bahasa Rumania? Kenapa tidak dalam bahasa Inggris saja? Oh ayolah, meski pria itu tidak terlalu fasih berbahaaa Inggris masih ada asisten untuk menuliskan catatan pendek bukan?

"Ada terjemahan bahasa Inggris di bagian bawahnya, _master_ mau membacanya?" pemuda manisnya menawarkan. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu, intinya saja" tolaknya malas.

"Jadi..." Tao memperhatikan botol kecil seperti serum di tangan kanannya. "Mr. Carmen meminta maaf karena waktu yang dia janjikan meleset, dan dia harap ramuan ini bermanfaat untuk _master_ "

Jangan lupakan jika dulu Tao cukup lama hidup di Transylvania. Meski sudah berabad-abad yang lalu, tentu _Rumanian_ masih tersimpan secara sempurna di salah satu ruang otak kanannya.

"Ada lagi?"

Kepalanya terangguk kecil. "Ya, dia membuat daftar bahan ramuan ini"

Daftar ramuan? Entah kenapa Kris merasa janggal dengan hal itu.

"Lima potong ekor kadal gurun, segumpal jantung octopus, beberapa kelopak mawar hitam, setets racun ular cobra, segenggam hati bayi beruang, sehelai bulu merak, beberapa tetes embun, dan sekuntum bunga lotus"

Kris merasa mual dengan beberapa resep ramuan yang tidak masuk di akan, dan dirinya heran bagaimana Tao dapat setenang itu saat mengucapkannya. Apakah dulu penyihir manisnya itu juga berkutat dengan bermacam-macam bahan aneh menjijikkan nan tak masuk akal yang sukses mengaduk isi perutnya.

"Kau yakin akan meminum ramuan itu?" tatapan cemas tertuju pada botol kecil yang di genggam Tao.

"Tentu saja _master_ " anggukan antusias. Kris meringis kecil melihat cairan hijau kental di dalam botol itu.

"Kalau begitu cepat minumlah"

Wajahnya berseri meletakkan kertas notes tersebut, dan sangat bersemangat membuka tutup botol kecil di genggamannya. Bau anyir bercampur bau aneh menguar setelahnya, Kris sampai harus menutup hidung serta mulutnya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas dan jantung berdebar, Tao menegak habis cairan hijau kental itu dalam sekali tegukan. Kris mencebik, menekan perutnya yang mual, dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kiri.

Punggung tangan kanannya mengusap lembut permukaan bibir merahnya yang basah dan tersisa cairan hijau yang baru saja si teguknya, senyum manis tersemat di belah persiknya, tak menyadari ekspresi jijik Kris yang menatapnya.

Tentu si tampan itu tak perlu bertanya perihal rasanya. Cukup menjijikan hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

"Ada yang perubahan yang kau rasakan?" tanyanya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan meraih kotas _tissue_ dan menyerahkannya pada si penyihir manis.

Tao menerima kotak _tissue_ itu setelah meletakkan botol ramuan yang kosong di dalam kotak. Anggun mengusapkan _tissue_ yang lembut di sekitar bibirnya, dan sendawa halus lolos dari celah _kelopak_ nya. Cepat ia tersenyum manis di hiasi semburat merah muda di pipi gembilnya, menahan malu.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku _master_ " jawabnya sambil menunduk memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Mungkin akan terasa nanti khasiatnya"

"Uhm~" Tao mengangguk imut. Bibirnya tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak tersenyum saat ini, dan hal itu membuat Kris ikut senang melihatnya.

Di letakkannya kembali kotak tissue terebut keatas meja beserta kotak paket di pangkuannya. Namun saat ia hendak kembali duduk, tubuh semampainya tiba-tiba limbung ke belakang tanpa tenaga. Kris yang melihat hal itu menangkap cepat tubuh ramping Tao, dan panik melihat mata cantik penyihirnya itu terpejam.

"Taozi!" suaranya terdengar panik.

Kris meringsek mendekat, selagi tangan kanannya menopang kepala Tao, tangan kirinya menepuk pelan pipi pemuda itu.

"Taozi! Hey!" Kris benar-benar cemas.

"Sayang bangun!" di guncangnya keras pundak si penyihir.

 _Kelopak persik_ basah milik penyihir manisnya itu terbuka sedikit dan mendengungkan dengkuran lembut yang seketika melemaskan otot tegang di wajah dan leher Kris. Pria itu mendesis lega, membungkukkan tubuh dan menundukkan kepalanya, menempelkan dahinya di dahi Tao yang terturup poni.

Jantungnya hampir saja merosot dari posisinya andai saja jika penyihir manisnya itu tidak sedang tertertidur.

Sangat tiba-tiba.

Dibawanya jemari kurus tangan kanannya menyingkirkan sulur keperakan Tao yang menutupi dahi yang mulai berkeringat, memberi kecupan hangat, kemudian berlabu di permukaan lembut nan basah _kelopak persik_ nya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak sayang" bisiknya penuh kasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lenguhan kecil meluncur keluar dari celah bibir persiknya yang merah ketika merasakan tusukan sinar lampu yang terasa begitu menyilaukan meski kelopaknya masih terpejam. Di iringi gerakan kecil, kelopak dengan bulu mata lentik itu mengerjap lemah, masih enggan bangun, namun karena kondisi tubuhnya yang terasa agak lengket membuatnya mau tak mau harus membiasakan diri dengan bias lampu yang menyiksa _iris_ kelamnya.

"Sudah bangun sayang?" suara rendah berat nan lembut itu menyapa gendang telinganya untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah membuka mata.

Tao menoleh ke sisi kirinya, mengernyit samar melihat Kris yang berbaring di sampingnya, tersenyum lembut dan membelai sulur peraknya.

" _Master_? Ini dimana?" suara indahnya terdengar sengau dan seksi.

Tao bangkit duduk perlahan, bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang menekan permukaan _spring bed_ super empuk yang menjasi alas tidurnya. Dengan wajah bingung ia memperhatikan ke seluruh ruangan luas yang di penuhi dengan tebaran properti mahal nan berkelas yang tak pernah dirinya lihat sebelumnya. Ruangan ini asing, tapi aromanya tercium begitu familiar di indra penciumannya.

Aroma _mint_ yang lembut. Sama seperti aroma Kris.

"Ini di kamarku" pria itu akhirnya menyahut. Tao menoleh cepat. Kini Kris telah duduk di tempatnya berbaring tadi.

"Kamar _master_?" si tampan mengangguk.

Kali ini dengan wajah antusias dan mata berbinar, ia melihat ke seluruh ruangan luas itu. Mulai dari meja kerja yang teronggok elegan, satu set sofa, lemari kaca antik yang menyimpan koleksi benda-benda kristal, lemari _wine_ , rak buku, televisi beserta seperangkat alat canggih lainnya yang tak ia mengerti, dan sebuah chandelier kuno namun elegan yang bergantung tepat diatas tempat tidur.

Tao terpesona dengan kamar bernuansa elegan namun masih terkesan kelakian ini. Belum lagi tempat tidur _king size_ yang di tempatinya saat ini. Benar-benar hebat, dirinya serasa menjadi penyihir bangsawan yang terhormat.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini _master_?" manik kelamnya menyiratkan kebingungan menatap Kris. Pria itu bergerak mendekat, menyisir sulur keperakan Tao yang mencuat dengan jemari kurusnya.

"Kau tertidur setelah meminum ramuan itu jadi aku membawamu kemari, tidak ingat?" di tabrakkannya _auburn_ gelapnya pada sepasang _black pearl_ menawan.

 _Kelopak persik_ nya membentuk bulatan kecil setelah mengingat kembali peristiwa saat dirinya meminum ramuan berwarna hijau itu. Mengangguk kecil, kemudian tersenyum pada si tampan yang menatapnya lekat.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu? Atau sesuatu yang lain?" kecemasan tersirat di _auburn_ gelap Kris.

Tao menundukkan kepala, mengintip di balik _t-shirt_ hitamnya, meraba wajah, leher, kepala, perut hingga ke bagian bawah, lalu mengintip ke balik selimut yang menutupi bagian pinggul hingga ujung kaki. Semuanya normal, tidak ada yang aneh ataupun kurang, dan dirinya juga tidak merasakan apapun.

"Tidak ada yang aneh _master_ " ucapnya, kembali menatap Kris.

"Kau yakin?"

Si manis mengangguk. "Iya, hanya saja tubuhku terasa lengket karena keringat" di kibas-kibaskannya bagian atas _t-shirt_ nya.

"Ah, _AC_ nya memang tidak ku nyalakan, mungkin karena itu. Sebaiknya kau mandi"

"Mandi?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku mandi _master_ "

Kris tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu mandilah agar kau ingat seperti apa rasanya"

"Uhm, _roger_!" Tao mengacungkan satu ibu jarinya. Baru saja ia menyibak selimut, aroma menyengat tercium dari tubuh si tampan yang duduk seranjang dengannya itu.

Mengernyit, ia menatap Kris sambil menutup hidung. " _Master_ bau sekali" ujarnya lucu dengan suara sepertu kucing terjepit pintu. Refleks si tampan itu mengendus tubuhnya.

"Kau benar, aku baru ingat jika sebelum pulang aku sedang menemani beberapa rekan bisnis ku di _club_ "

"Bau alkohol, pantas" Tao mengernyit tak suka.

"Sana mandilah dulu"

Penyihir manisnya itu mengangguk patuh, segera ia arahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah kamar mandi atas pemberitahuan Kris jika pintu kamar mandi itu berada tepat berhadapan dengan tempat tidur. Dengan tidak sabar pemuda manis itu menggeser _sliding door_ berkaca buram dan tebal kamar mandi, dan ia terperangah melihat _walk in closet_ yang luas dan serba putih. Terdapat lemari yang tertanam di dinding di lengkapo kaca besar yang akan memantulkan tubuh keseluruhan jika berdiri di depannya, wastafel dengan kaca yang panjang, ruangan _shower_ , _bath up_ yang nyaman beserta meja laci unik yang menyimpan peralatan mandi dan _aromateraphy_ di sisi kanannya.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk semakin dalam, berdecak kagum akan luas ruangan tersebut dan properti elegan yang mewah di matanya. Setelah puas mengagumi _walk in closet_ itu, Tao segera melepas semua pakaiannya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di lantai marmer yang dingin. Berjalan kearah ruang _shower_ yang berbentuk tabung, dibukanya perlahan pintu geser tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia tak tahu harus membuka kran yang mana, jadi ia memilihnya dengan menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang masih di ingatnya jika dirinya kesulitan memutuskan sesuatu. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah kran berwarna hitam, maka air hangatlah yang tercurah dari _shower_ yang menggantung tepat di atas kepalanya itu.

Rasanya sungguh segar, Tao merasa sangat beruntung dan senang dapat merasakan kesegaran semsega ini. Namun bukan berarti dirinya jadi tidak peka saat bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka sampai ke telinganya. Maka ia menoleh ke balik punggungnya dan mendapati Kris yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu menatapnya yang telah memakai _bathrobe_ abu-abu gelap. _Kelopak persik_ nya tersenyum lebar, kemudian meloloskan kepalanya dari celah pintu tabung _shower_ yang tak tertutup sempurna.

"Kemari _master_! Masuk!" ajaknya gembira. Kris berdiri kaku, wajahnya masih terlihat kaget dan tegang.

Bagaimana tidak tegang? Dia melihat Taozi _nya_ telanjang di dalam tabung _shower_ dengan keadaan basah dan hal itu sangat menggairahkan.

 _Shit!_

"K-kau saja duluan, aku lupa kalau kau sedang mandi. Ku tunggu diluar" tenanglah Mr. Wu, dan sebaiknya kau segera keluar darisana sebelumー

"Ayo kita mandi bersama _master_ ~ tempat ini luas sekali, masih ada ruang untuk kita mandi bersama~" ucapnya riang penuh senyum.

 _Kepolosanmu sungguh berbahaya sayangku..._

Kris makin mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Meremas udara kosong dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"T-tidak apa-apa kah?" terdengar penuh harap.

 _Oh, kau brengsek juga ternyata Mr. Wu_

"Tentu saja! Kemarilah _master_!"

 _Diamlah sayang. Kau baru saja mengundang Harimau masuk ke dalam kandang kelinci, kau tahu?_

Sudah terlanjur. Kris menerima undangan mandi bersama itu, melepas _bathrobe_ nya dan menggantungkannya pada _hanger_ yang sudah tersedia di dekat lemari. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika berbalik dan kembali di suguhi pemandangan indab tubuh ramping nan seksi penyihir manisnya yang berdiri membelakanginya. Perlahan namun pasti ia berjalan mendekat, masuk ke dalam tabung seraya menutup pintunya perlahan.

Tao memang menyukai elemen air, karena itulah dulu saat kecil ia selalu lama berada di kamar mandi. Untuk bermain tentunya. Dan keasyikannya bemain dengan air _shower_ terganggu ketika sepasang tangan tahu melingkar di sekitar pinggulnya, dan punggungnya terasa hangat karena suhu tubuh pria yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dasar hatinya merasakan itu. Membuatnya tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Mandilah dengan benar" suara berat Kris terdengar begitu dekat. Meremangkan bulu halus di tubuh Tao.

"Aku tahu _master_ ~" protesnya tak terima.

" _Gege_ "

" _Huh_?" menolehkan wajahnya ke balik pundak kanannya, menatap Kris yang intens menatapnya.

"Panggil aku _gege_ kalau kau tidak mau memanggilku dengan nama"

"Uuh, tidak mau" rengutnya.

"Aku juga tidak mau terus-terusan kau panggil _master_ sayang. Kau bukan _slave_ "

Tao masih memberengut kesal karena di haruskan mengganti panggilannya untuk Kris. Sambil berpikir, ia membiarkan pria itu mengelus punggungnya dengan _bath shower_ yang lembut. Kris menekuni tiap gerakan tangannya yang membasuh punggung halus Tao dengan cairan sabun cair yang beraroma lemon.

"Ah aku tahu" penyihirnya kembali bersuara.

"Hm?" sekilas ia menatap bagian belakang kepala Tao, sebelum kembali fokus pada punggung halus itu dan tak sengaja matanya bergulir turun melihat bongkahan pantat sintal yang menggoda.

"Aku akan memanggil _master_ - _gege_ saja, adil ' _kan_?"

Kris mendesis kecil. "Iti terdengar aneh Taozi. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak mau mengganti nama panggilan ku itu?" tentu ia penasaran.

Membawa _bath shower_ ke tubuh bagian depan Tao, ia mengusap lembut di bagian perut dengan kedua tangan memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Sesekali mengecup ringan perpotongan leher penyihirnya yang menggiurkan.

"Tidak boleh. Kata _Mama_ dan Papa, aku harus memanggil seseorang _master_ jika orang itu sudah mengajarkan banyak hal padaku"

"Tapi aku tidak mengajarkan apapun padamu sayang ku, jadi jangan memanggil ku _master_ " selagi tangan kanannya bergerak lembut terkesan berlama-lama mengusap perut rata Tao, tangan kirinya mencari kesempatan meratakan busa sabun cair itu ke bagian lain yang lebih _terlarang_.

"Sejak aku terlepas dari segel dan sampai detik ini _master_ sudah mengajarkan banyak hal padaku. Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil _master_ - _gege_ "

Oh sungguh. Kris bahkan tak lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena saat ini dirinya _menang banyak_. Sangat banyak malah. Kegiatan menyabuni tubuh Tao sekaligus menjadi ajang meraba baginya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sekarang lakukan ini untukku" ujarnya, membalikkan tubuh Tao dan menyerahkan _bath shower_ pada pemuda manis itu. Tao mengangguk antusias, karena menurutnya hal ini sangat menyenangkan.

Dulu saat ia kecil juga sering mandi bersama dengan sang Papa, mereka juga saling menyabuni seperti ini. Dan kegiatan itu sangat seru, apalagi jika sambil bermain. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Bermain air.

 _Tolong singkirkan pikiran kotor kalian._

Tangan si manis itu bergerak lincah mengoleskan busa sabun di tubub tegap Kris. Dari sekitar leher, turun ke dada, memutar ke punggung, dan turun ke pinggang hingga pinggul, laluー

Gerakannya terhenti, matanya mengerjap lucu, melihat tubuh bagian bawah Kris yang membuat wajahnya memerah. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam _bath shower_ terasa sulit di gerakkan tatkala menyadari jika tangannya berada di posisi yang teramat canggung, yaitu perbatasan tulang belikat dan... Oh Tao memang polos, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak tahu dimana letak alat vital pria sedangkan dirinya sendiri juga pria. Benar bukan?

Kris menahan senyum melihat wajah Tao yang memerah dalam diam. Tak berniat menggoda penyihir manisnya, di raihnya dagu pemuda itu hingga mendongak menatapnya, dan _cup!_

Belah _plum_ nya merekat sempurna di _kelopak persik_ kemerahan milik Tao.

Huang Zi Tao melebarkan kepingnya kaget. Ciuman ini terlau tiba-tiba, bahkab sampai tubuhny terdorong ke belakang menempel pada dinding yang dingin. Namun ia segera memejamkan matanya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris dan mulai membalas tiap ciuman yang di terimanya.

Tangan kanan Kris bergerak melingkari pinggul ramping penyihirnya, memperdalam ciuman dan membuat kepala Tao yang sudah merapat pada dinding mendongak karena meningikuti tinggi tubuhnya. Ia bawa tangan kirinya yang bebas bertumpu pada dinding marmer putih tepat di sisi kanan tubuh Tao, menempelkan lebih erat tubuh telanjang mereka. Berbagi kehangatan yang menggetarkan.

Lenguhan kecil keluar dari celah _kelopak_ nya. Memerangi lidah liar Kris di dalam mulutnya yang membuat kedua kakinya terasa makin melemas. Saling bertukar saliva, menyesap dan menggigit. Ia melakukannya dengan tepat dan tanpa kesalahan.

Hingga ciuman panas itu turun ke leher mulusnya. Tao semakin erat memejamkan mata, dan mendongak tatkala lidah hangat Kris menarik di permukaan kulitnya. Pria tampan itu juga menyesapnya lembut, mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada bongkahan sintal Tao dan mengelusnya ringan.

"Aaahhnn~" kepalanya merunduk cepat, meremas sulur pirang gelap Kris dengan wajah semakin matang.

Tangan yang semula melingkar di pinggul kini juga turut membelai bongkahan pantat menggoda itu, selagi memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher dan wajah merah Tao. Tak peduli jike mereka sudah cukup lama berada di bawah guyuran air hangat _shower_ dan telah membasuh tubuh penuh sabun mereka sejak tadi.

Ciuman basah kembali di hadirkan Kris pada penyihir manis tersayangnya. Diiringi suara kecipak saliva yang meningkatkan suhu di tabung itu, serta remasan kecil yang di lakukan kedua tangan Kris di bawah sana yang membuat Tao tak tahan dengan malu yang semakin menjadi dan secara sepihak melepaskan bibirnya.

Nafasnya terengah, wajahnya merah padam, _kelopak persik_ nya membengkak dengan warna merah menggoda. _Black pearl_ nya menatap protes Kris yang penuh keluguan, bibirnya di majukan karena kesal, dan memalingkan kepalanya ke kanan. Kris terkekeh kecil, memeluk hangat tubuh ramping nan semampai itu. Saat itulah Tao melihat _bath up_ yang menganggur dan memanggilnya untuk segera di tempati.

"Boleh aku berendam?" menabrakan manik kelamnya pada _auburn_ gelap si tampan. _Black pearl_ nya berbinar indah penuh harap.

"Tentu saja"

Tao memekik senang. Cepat ia melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tubuh tegap Kris, keluar dari tabung tersebut dan menuju bath up putih yang masih kosong. Kris memperhatikan penyihirnya itu dengan senyum geli, melihat tingkahnya yang lucu seperti anak-anak, bahkan pemuda itu sangat tidak sabar menunggu air yang belum penuh mengisi _bath up_ , lalu tampak kebingungan melihat botol-botol kecil berisi cairan-cairan bening yang tertata rapi diatas meja kaca di samping _bath up_.

"Itu sabun _aromateraphy_ , pilih saja yang aromanya kau suka dan tuangkan ke dalam air" ujar Kris, menjawab kebingungan Tao. Dan pemuda manis itu menoleh kearahnya dengan senyuman.

Tao memilih sebuah botol beraroma khas bayi, menuangkan semua isinya ke dalam _bath up_ , lalu meletakkannya kembali ke tempat asalnya. Raut antusias belum hilang dari wajahnya ketika mencelupkan diri di dalam _bath up_ , membuat airnya melonjak naik dan tumpak ke lantai marmer, serta menciptakan buih pada air yang harum karena sabun _aromateraphy_ yang telah di tuangkannya.

Pemuda manis itu sungguh menikmati bermain air dan mencipatakan busa semakin banyak dan nyaris menutupi keseluruhan permukaan air. Seperti anak kecil, ia mengambil busa-busa itu dan meniupnya hingga bertebaran, kemudian tertawa senang. Bahkan saat Kris mendekat dan ikut masuk ke dalam, duduk tepat di belakangnya, Tao tak mempedulikannya. Segera sepasang lengan Kris merengkuh pinggang ramping Tao, membawa agar penyihir manisnya duduk bersandar pada tubuhnya, dan pemuda itu menurut saja.

Kris meraih botol _shampoo_ , menuangkannya sedikit dan mulai megusapkannya dengan lenbut di kepala Tao. Tersenyum tipis ketika melihat jika pemuda kesayangannya itu masih asyik bermain dengan busa sabun.

"Taozi" panggilnya.

"Uhm?" mulutnya sibuk meniup-niup busa yang menggumpal di kedua tangannya.

"Kalau kutukan itu sudah hilang, bagaimana dengan usiamu?" tanyanya penasaran. Berhenti mengkeramasi sulur perak Tao, dan memeluk pinggangnya kembali.

Pemuda itu menyenderkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di dada Kris, tersenyum pada si tampan yang menumpukan dagu di pundak kanannya. "Memang ada apa dengan usia ku _master_ - _gege_?"

"Aku penasaran. Apa setelah kutukan itu hilang, kau akan berubah menjadi tua? Atau bagaimana?"

Taozi _nya_ terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak~ Saat kutukan itu di jatuhkan padaku, usiaku masih 18 tahun, jadi usiaku juga terhenti di angka itu selama kutukannya masih ada" ia menjelaskan sambil memainkan busa di sekitar tubuhnya dengan menekan-nekannya lembut.

"Jadi kau tidak akan bertambah tua?"

"Tentu tidak" ia menggeleng imut. "Bagaimana aku bisa tua kalau sel-sel dalam tubuhku hanya hidup selama 6 jam selama sehari? Dan bahkan sebelum _master_ - _gege_ membuka segelnya, aku benar-benar hanya boneka"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Aku mengerti"

"Lagipula kalaupun usiaku bertambah, bayangkan sudah berapa lama aku hidup _master_ - _gege_. Kalaupun aku masih hidup, pasti bentuk ku sangat mengerikan saat hari itu tiba"

"Kau benar. Pasti lebih mengerikan dari _zombie_ "

Tao melepaskan pelukan tangan Kris di pinggulnya, dan berbalik menghadap si tampan itu. Membuat sang empunya kebingungan, dengan satu alis terangkat, menbiarkan tangan Tao yang mengoleskan busa _shampoo_ dari kepalanya ke kepalanya sendiri. Penyihir manisnya itu tak berhenti tersenyum, dan ia pun meraih botol _shampoo_ yang tergeletak di dekat bath up lalu menarik tangan kiri Tao dan menuangkan cairan berwarna putih kental itu diatas telapak tangannya. Kemudian Taozi _nya_ mulai menggerakkan tangannya dengan lembut mengeramasi sulur pirang gelapnya yang sudah basah karena air _shower_.

"Bukankah penyihir itu hidup abadi?" pertanyaan yang terlontar tiba-tiba. Tao sempat melambatkan gerak tangannya, balas menatap ke dalam _auburn_ Kris, kemudian kembali asyik memainkan sulur pirang gelap si tampan yang berbusa.

"Sebagian saja, penyihir juga manusia _master_ - _gege_ " jawabnya.

Kris menyamankan posisinya yang sedang memangku Tao, menyimpan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bongkahan pantat sintal penyihir manisnya dan mendorong tubuhnya semakin menempel pada dadanya.

"Jadi tidak semua penyihir?"

"Ung" ia menggeleng imut. "Hanya penyihir hitam yang menginginkan hal itu, karena mereka terikat dengan iblis"

"Penyihir putih tidak bida hidup abadi?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Kalau penyihir hitam mengandalkan tumbal dan semacamnya, maka penyihir putih bergantung pada ramuan"

"Ramuan apa?"

"Ramuan berumur panjang. Bisa di minum kapan saja saat si penyihir merasa ingin hidup lebih lama, dan kelebihannya tanpa efek samping yang seperti di lakukan para penyihir hitam"

Kekehan keluar dari celah bibir plum Kris, membuat Tao menatapnya bingung. "Kau tahu apa yang membuatku tertawa?" penyihirnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Jawabanmu itu lucu. Kau menggambarkan seolah penyihir gelap terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi _msg_ dan penyihir putih yang sehat-sehat saja dengan minuman herbal. Begitulah" ia terkekeh lagi.

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya _master_ - _gege_ "

"Iya-iya aku tahu. Lalu, kenapa saat itu kau bisa terkena kutukan?"

Kedua tangan Tao yang bergerak diatas kepala Kris otomatis berhenti, dan memusarkan manik kelamnya pada _auburn_ yang menatapnya lekat.

"Saat itu sedang terjadi kerusuhan di wilayah tempat tinggal kami. Dan orangtua ku melawan sepasang penyihir gelap, aku berusaha membantu mereka dengan menyerang anak pasangan penyihir gelap itu, berharap fokus mereka terpecah dan orangtua ku dapat mengalahkan mereka. Tapi ternyata hal yang ku lakukan membuat mereka sangat marah dan menjatuhkan kutukan itu padaku"

"Kau ingat siapa nama mereka?"

Tao mengangguk kecil. "Aku hanya ingat marga mereka. Xi namanya"

"Xi?" kerutan samar tercipta di dahinya. "Bukan penduduk asli Transylvania?"

"Bukan, mereka sama-sama dari China"

"Kenapa mereka ada di Transylvania?"

"Karena di China sedang terjadi perburuan penyihir, jadi semua penyihir di China pindah. Kebanyakan datang ke Transylvania, karena disana populasi penyihir lebih banyak dan lebih aman"

"Lalu apa yang memicu kerusuhan?"

"Tentu saja penyihir gelap, mereka membuat pemerintah marah. _Master_ - _gege_ sudah mengerti?"

Kris mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Ah, ayo cepat bilas tubuhmu di _shower_ " suruhnya. Di jawab anggukan patuh nan semangat oleh Tao.

Pemuda manis itu beranjak keluar dari _bath up_ menuju tabung _shower_ , sementara Kris membuka penyumbat di dasar _bath up_ untuk membuang air sabun yang mereka buat berendam bersama. Setelah itu ia bergabung bersama Tao untuk membilas busa _shampoo_ di kepala dan tubuhnya yang licin karena air sabun. Menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, Kris mengarahkan kakinya mengambil _bathrobe_ abu-abunya yang tergantung di _hanger_ , lalu mengambilkan _bathrobe_ putih dan 2 buah handuk kecil dari dalam lemari yang ia serahkan pada Tao.

Bersamaan, mereka keluar dari kamar mandi yang sekaligus _walk in closet_ itu, dengan kaca bening di bagian tengah yang berfungsi sebagai pembatas dan pintu untuk kedua ruangan. Mendiamkan handuk yang bertenger diatas kepalanya, Kris mendekat pada lemari besar miliknya, memilihkan sebuah _t-shirt_ berwarna biru muda yang tak lagi di pakainya, memberikannya pada Tao yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Dan pemuda manis itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya, tanpa canggung membuka ikatan tali _bathrobe_ nya dan memakai _t-shirt_ yang sudah di pilihkan untuknya.

Tentu tak berpikir dan menyadari jika apa yang telah di lakukannya itu membuat Kris tersiksa.

Bagaimana bisa penyihir manisnya itu dengan santai bertelanjang bulat di depannya?

Ini adalah neraka terindah bagi Kris Wu, sungguh.

Tao tersenyum puas mengamati _t-shirt_ yang di pakainya, karena biru warna kesukaannya, dan t _-shirt_ tersebut terasa lembut dan harum. Jelas berbeda jauh dengan _t-shirt_ hitam yang selama ini di pakainya. Kembali ia melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeringkan sulur peraknya dengan handuk, saat Kris memanggilnya. Kepalanya menengok lugu, mengerjapkan mata melihat pria itu yang kini terlihat santai dengan _t-shirt_ tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan training pants _dark blue_ yang membalut sempurna tubuh tegapnya. Pria itu mengayunkan tangan kanannya memanggilnya agar mendekat.

Cukup penasaran, ia beranjak patuh, menghampiri Kris yang berdiri di depan meja yang terletak di samping kiri lemari besarnya,dan tangaan kanannya membawa _hair dryer_. Dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya dan rasa ingin tahu, manik kelam Tao mengikuti gerakan tangan Kris pada alat pengering rambut itu. Dan ia berjingkat kaget ketika moncong alat itu diarahkan ke sulur basahnya, udara panas yang di hasilkan alat pengering itu membuatnya menggerakkan kepala menghindari tangan Kris yang tetap mengarahkan moncong alat itu padanya.

Terjadilah kerusuhan kecil antara Tao dan Kris. Penyihir itu tidak suka dengan udara panas yang di hasilkan alat tersebut, dan si tampan yang kekeuh agar sulur keperakan pemudanya lebih cepat kering. Meski sebenarnya kerusuhan itu terlihat lucu dan konyol, karena Tao selalu memiliki argumen lugu yang terucap dari _kelopak persik_ nya. Berakhir dengan tawa keras Kris yang meski begitu tetap melakukan apa yang sudah terlanjur di lakukan.

Akhirnya penyihir manisnya itu berlari menghindar, naik keatas tempat tidur _king size_ super duper empuk dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut tebal nan hangat Kris. Bahkan dirinya belum memakai celana sebagai bawahan, karena _t-shirt_ yang di gunakannya cukup panjang hingga menutup sebatas paha. Ia berguling-guling di dalam selimut, mengundang tawa geli Kris yang memperhatikannya. Hingga kepalanya menyembul dari dalam selimut, tersenyum lebar pada si tampan.

"Ayo kita tidur bersama _master_ - _gege_ ~" ajaknya gembira.

"Tunggu sebentar" Kris segera mematikan _hair dryer_ di genggamannya, dan meletakkan alat tersebut diatas meja.

Langkahnya lebar mendekati tempat tidur, merangkak naik dan menempatkan tubuhnya di samping Tao. Penyihir manisnya itu tanpa di komando merapatkan tubuh padanya, memeluk pinggangnya dan membenamkan wajah segarnya di dada bidangnya. Terdengar kekehan senang dari celah _kelopak_ kesukaannya, dan hal itu membuatnya harus menunduk untuk melihat wajah manis si penyihir yang tak pernah bosan di tatapnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanyanya penasaran. Tao mendongak, seulas senyum di bibir merahnya, ia menatap Kris dengan kilau indah di manik kelamnya.

"Aku senang _master_ - _gege_ ~" ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang?" di bawanya tangan kanannya mengelus sulur keperakan si penyihir. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _bubble gum_ dari _shampoo_ yang ia gunakan mengermasi si manis itu.

"Aku senang karena _master_ - _gege_ menemaniku mandi, bermain busa waktu berendam, dan sekarang tidur di tempat tidur yang super empuk"

Kris mengulas senyum tipis. "Itu yang membuatmu senang?"

"Uhm!" kepala di dadanya itu mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu berada di perpustakaan lagi, disini saja bersamaku"

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda manis itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menabrakkan _black pearl_ indahnya yang sedikit mendung pada _auburn_ gelap Kris. Membuat si tampan mengerutkan keningnya samar melihat raut sedih di wajah feminin yang di sukainya itu.

" _Master_ - _gege_ lupa? Dalam hitungan menit lagi mungkin aku kembali berubah menjadi boneka" sedihnya dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Bukannya ikut mencemaskan hal itu, Kris malah tersenyum tipis, mengusap lembut sulur peraknya dan menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh dahi penyihir kesayangannya.

"Ada yang kau lupakan sayang" ucapnya memejamkan mata. Tao menatap bingung Kris yang tepat diatas dahinya.

"Ada yang ku lupakan?" ulangnya. Kepala Kris mengangguk samar. "Apa itu?"

Si tampan kembali membuka matanya, memberi jarak antara wajah mereka dan mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke belakang Tao, tepatnya pada seonggok jam berbentuk segitiga berwarna hitam yang tergantung di dinding tepat di belakang meja kerjanya. Tersenyum tipis melihat kedua jarum jam yang menunjuk angka berbeda.

"Lihatlah jam di belakangmu, lihat pukul berapa ini" ujarnya, kembali menatap wajah manis Tao.

Maka dengan satu alis terangkat dan wajah bingung, pemuda manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke balik punggungnya, tepat pada jam yang di maksud Kris. Seketika pupil matanya melebar, bibirnya terbuka, secepat kilat kembali menatap Kris yang menatap lembut padanya.

"Apa jam itu rusak?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tidak"

"Batreinya habis?"

"Tidak"

Tao sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang punggungnya, masih tak mempercayai pukul berapa yang di tunjukkan benda berbentuk segitiga seperti pyramida itu. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan mata namun tetap saja kedua jarum jam itu tak berubah, dan itu artinya dirinya tidak sedang berhalusinasi atau salah lihat. Jam itu jujur menunjukkan waktu padanya.

"Sekarang pukul 6 pagi Taozi. Dan kau tidak berubah menjadi boneka" suara rendah nan lembut Kris seketika memutar kembali kepala Tao menghadapnya.

Wajah manis itu masih tampak tak percaya. Syaraf-syaraf di otaknya masih bekerja mencerna infornasi yang baru saja di dapatnya dan menyadarkannya pada suatu hal. Bahwa...

"Ramuan itu berhasil! Yeay!" ia memekik senang sekali dan refleks mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kris.

Si tampan itu juga balas memeluk erat, ikut tertawa senang, membiarkan penyihirnya bergerak-gerak kesenangan di dalam pelukannya.

"Ramuan itu berhasil, jadi sekarang aku akan mendapat ciuman sebagai ucapan terima kasih? Setuju?"

 _Black pearl_ nya berkilauan indah, kelopak persiknya melengkung cantik, dengan semburat merah muda menggemaskan di pipi gembilnya. Maka ciuman yang diminta pun ia berikan dengan senang hati.

Ciuman di bibir.

Hanya saling merekatkan bibir dan pagutan lembut yang manis, Tao kembali tersenyum senang dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris. Si tampan itu mencium lembut sulur keperakan penyihirnya, hingga akhirnya keduanya terbuai ke alam bawah sadar dengan kelopak mata yang semakin berat dan jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Nyaman dan hangat. Suasana di kamar yang luas itu terasa lebih menyenangkan tatkala terdapat 2 sosok yang menempati tempat tidur _king size_ yang awalnya hanya dihuni seorang saja. Aroma khas bayi yang bercampur dengan segarnya lemon yang menguar dari kedua tubuh itu menciptakan astmosfer yang berbeda. Seperti aroma musim panas yang datang lebih awal. Menyenangkan sekaligus menyejukkan.

Mengabaikan sinar mentari yang mengintip malu-malu di antara celah tirai berwarna salem yang hendakemberitahu sang penghuni kamar jika pagi sudah datang dan mengharuskannya beraktifitas. Sayangnya si pemilik kamar dan sosok tersayangnya telah terbuai ke alam mimpi dengan tubuh saling menempel, di bawah selimut tebal, dan deru nafas seirama yang tenang.

Pagi yang sempurna. Meskipun Kris Wu harus membolos kerja untuk hari ini, dan tak akan menjadi masalah besar.

 _'Good night' dan have a nice dream the handsome master-gege and your cute witch..._

 **THE END**

 **Selesaiiiii~~! Yeay! *sujud syukur***

 **Di review ya~ awas klo ngga, udah gw buatin n ga review, ta santet satu2 ntar :v**

 **Dan soal curcol gw di part 1 kemarin, ada yang harus gw jelaskan.**

 **Meski gw mendukung HZT sepenuhnya, bukan berarti gw membenarkan segala sesuatunya. Seandainya nanti HZT melakukan sesuatu yang salah baik atas perilaku or something, sebagai fans yang benar gw ga membenarkan itu, karena bagaimanapun sebagai fans yang baik kita ga boleh menutup mata. Kalau Idola kita salah, maka kita harus mengingatkannya, dan kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang benar maka kita harus mendukungnya lebih lagi. Itu aja sih. Gw emang pendukungnga tapi bukan berarti membenarkan segala sesuatunya (:**

 **Dan part ini gw persembahkan untuk sahabat saya Christal Otsu yang udah ngeremake ff gw dengan pairing Kristao, sampai gw cari tahu soal mereka, dan gw jadi tau ada boyband bernama EXO dan buat gw jadi suka sama Huang Zi Tao(dan gw tau HZT saat dia di kabarkan berobat di LN, dan hal itu gw syukuri karena cukup miris waktu dengar cerita tentang dia. Padahal gw ga tau apa2, tapi udah bilang 'lebih baik dia keluarlah', berasa sotot banget xD tapi gw memang lebih setuju dia keluar *peace*). Terima kasih banyak ya jeng, dan jangan sedih, di kecewakan seseorang itu sudah biasa, tapi akan jadi luar biasa jika yang melakukannya adalah orang yang berarti/berpengaruh dalam hidup kita, termasuk Idola. Karena Idola pun juga manusia, dia berhak egois, meski hal itu mengecewakan penggemar, dan sebagai penggemar yang baik kita2 harus mengerti. Karena pada dasarnya yang membuat semua itu jadi rumit adalah perasaan personal kita sendiri terhadap mereka (:**

 **Dan soal Huang Zi Tao, dia akan baik-baik aja dan bahagia di tengah-tengah keluarga yang di cintainya, yang hal itu bukan berarti yang dulu bukan keluarga untuknya. Fans dan pendukungnya pasti mendo'akan segala sesuatu hal yang terbaik buat dia. Meskipun dia memiliki banyak haters, banyak juga fans yang mendukung dia, karena sesuatu yang buruk akan di imbangi dengan sesuatu yang baik. Jadi jeng tenang aja n ga perlu sedih, baik Kris, Luhan dan HZT, mereka memiliki keyakinan mereka sendiri yang memang kurang bisa di mengerti penggemar yang taunya hanya bisa menyenangkan mereka, para penggemar. Tuntutan itulah yang membuat seorang Idola menjadi di cemooh dan buruk di mata penggemar saat mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dinginkan dan kehendaki fans. Yang lucunya kalau di pikir, siapa sebenarnya yang egois? Hahaha (ok lupakan, jangan bash gw. Soalnya hal ini yang ada di kepala gw)**

 **Dan karena hari kamis tanggal 30 Juli ulang tahun jeng, anggap part ini sebagai kado ya.**

 **Happy birthday! Wish u all the best~ terima kasih udah mengenalkan HZT ke orang geje macem gw xDd**

 **Salam damai dan penuh cinta, Skylar.K a.k.a Otsu.K**

 **And here we go~ i reply your review~**

 **Flywithbaek:** kamu yang pertama review nih, sink ta peluk *plak* hahaha, ini buah(?) hasil pengkhianatan jari gw yang seenaknya ngetik TBC xD jangan kesel, dibikin senyum aja ntar pasti keselnya ilang :3

 **JungSooHee:** udah baca kan? Hehehe. Makasih buat reviewnya n harus review lagi! X3

 **faneeeyyy:** hore ada yang setuju~ kita dukung terus HZT sama2 ya :3

 **Aiko Michishige:** makasih reviewnya~ hu'um si Dragon Kris bener2 cinta ma Taotao :3

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves:** fic ini dibuat imut2 kayak Taotao~ x3 maaf ya klo puyeng gara2 baca Dust Grains xD nah, udah kejawab kan nih ff oneshoot or 2shoot xD *gigitin jari pengkhianat*

 **Shui Jing:** ayo kita cubitin pipinya sama2 xDd maaf y klo salah, daridulu gw bingung dengan satu kata itu, soalnya gw pernah tanya temen katanya pake D, tapi pas gw pake D ada yang bilang pake T, nah kan jadi bingung. Makasih udah di koreksi~ *bow* klo gw J-lovers, suka sama band Visual Kei terutama, dan HZT adalah Idola pertama diluar Jepang yang gw suka(tapi aku juga suka berbagai jenis musik kok, bahkan ada lagu India, Perancis, n lainnya yang juga gw dengerin) :D aku juga sering mampir ke IGnya akhir2 ini, abaikan aja komentar2 yang bikin iritasi mata itu, ne? :3

 **HannyZhie68:** nih berlanjut sekaligus final! Yeay! Makasih buat review n tepuk tangannya~ sini gw peluk :3 #dibogem

 **LVenge:** part ini termasuk rated M ga? XD

 **KrisTaoTao:** udah niiiiiihhhh~ review lagi ya :D

 **Aylmarine:** ini udah di lanjut :3 klo gw dengerin lagu2 Jay Chou udah daridulu sebelum K-pop melanda *halah* n belum tau soal Jepang, wkwkwk. Btw, ini id line n pin gw: otsu_k / 53CFD6A6 ayo kita ngborol banyak~ ekekekek

 **Jin Ki Tao:** iya nih banyak banget typo ny, gw lupa edit, serius. Maaf ya bacanya jadi kurang nyaman. Tapi puaskan sama part final ini? Hehehe. Wah senangnya ada yang sehati~ gw soalnya orang yang terlalu santai jadi masalah Dunma kayak begitu males ikut campur meski ada yang ngatain Idola gw, wkwkwk. Biarkan ular mengeluarkan bisanya samapai habis, ntar klo kehabisan bisa kan ularnya pergi2 sendiri (: eh iya, bisa add id line aku nih: otsu_k . btw udah dengerin Tao nyanyi di program China itu? Suaranya lembut banget pas nyanyi Tornado :3

 **ciiismine:** haaaaii~ enaknya panggil apa nih ya? Haha, makasih2 udah setuju dengan curcolan gw, wkwkwk. Ayo ngobrol lebih banyak lagi, ini id line gw: otsu_k . sejujurnya gw ga tau kepanjangan dari rated K itu apa, makanya salah deh nih, bingung nentuin rated juga xD love u too~ ekekekek. Oh atau ga bisaa invite pin gw: 53CFD6A6

 **deveach:** biar Kris ga kesel dibikin sangar terus karakternya xD

 **HyuieYunnie:** Dragon disini emang sweet, lembut, pengertian, calon suami penyayang istri deh xDd mari kita ber-high five! #tos seharusnya emang dibawa ketawa aja biar seru, hohoho

 **Rich L. Khalifa:** maaf banyak typo x'D ini 2shoot, berkat pengkhianatan jari gw yang seenaknya ngetik TBC :'v wah seneng deh banyak yang setuju, gw berada di tempat yang tepat ^^

 **.7399:** makasih makasih~ review lagi ya, hehehe :3 ini oneshoot sebenernya tapi jadi 2shoot gara pengkhianatan tak termaafkan(?) x'D ayo kita ber high five! #tos

 **BabyZi:** elegan itu maksutnya eleg(jelek) gan xD becanda2, itu becandaan garing orang jawa yang di plesetin bahasanya *lol* xD Transylvania itu Negara bagian yang masuk ke dalam Rumania, bener2 ada kok2. Sedaerah(?) sama Hungaria, Slovakia, asal muasal Vampire xD klo part ini gimana? Semoga puas ya (:

 **yuni1906_:** ruangan perpustakaannya emang terinspirasi dari Sensory Couple, hehe. Tapi tetap ada perbedaannya kan? Kita do'akan yang baik2 buat HZT ya (:

 **Rah:** let me start with THANKS! Hehehe, makasih atas review positifnya :3 Taotao udah cerita tuh kenapa dia bisa kena kutukan, jangan lupa review lagi ya (:

 **munakyumin137:** iya nih banyaj pake banget typo nya, maaf ya bacanya jadi ga nyaman ^^

Yeay! Mari kita lestarikan Kristao! Dan lebih memanusiakan manusia dalam berperilaku dan bertutur kata *sok iya* seneng rasanya banyak yang mendukung Taotao disini, gw ngerasa berada di 'lingkungan' yang tepat, bukan di lingkungan yang hobi menghujat. Thanks all, big hug for you all, i love you, and god bless you!

Tetep jangan lupa review ya, muah! *wink* maaf klo gw jadi banyak omong di ff ini, hehehe *peace* eh iya buat yang mau invite pin gw boleh juga kok ^^ 53CFD6A6


End file.
